Werewolves and foxes
by Ella-33
Summary: Loups et renards ne font pas bon ménage à ce qu'on dit ! Alors quand une renarde débarque à la Push, je ne vous dis pas quel joyeux bazar que ça fait. Mais quand Sam et Jake, avec le reste de la meute s'amusent à essayer de découvrir son secret, je ne vous raconte même pas ! Et encore elle n'a pas découvert l'imprégnation. L'apothéose de la malchance, comme elle dirait...
1. Prologue

Bonjour,

Après maintes hésitations je me décide enfin à poster sur ce site ( je suis plus skyblog ), je me lance donc avec WereWolves & Foxes, qui contient pour le moment 4 chapitres. Je ne suis absolument pas régulière pour poster mes chapitres. J'écris quand j'ai l'inspiration, il arrive donc que pendant un mois je ne fasse rien du tout... J'espère que cette Fanfiction vous plaira. Pour ceux qui voudrait voir le trailer c'est ici ( .com ). J'espère que vous serez nombreux à me suivre ! Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Prologue.<strong>_

«_ L'essentiel n'est pas de vivre, c'est d'avoir une raison de vivre .

_ Vraiment ? Et quand on n'en a pas ?

_ Dans ce cas tu as peu de chance de survivre...»

Elle fixait tristement le ciel à travers la fenêtre unique de sa chambre. Y avait-il un endroit qui l'accepterait ? Une personne qui l'aimerait ?

«_ Ils me détestent tous...

_ La fourberie du renard ne peut être acceptée.

_ Suis-je vraiment destinée à être seule ?

_ Oui. Les renards sont solitaires et méprisé. Tu seras seule et méprisée.

_ Je braverai le destin. Me dresserais face à mes ennemis. Je vaincrai.

_ Tout les renards disent et pensent cela, mais au fond ils échouent. Tous. Sans exception.

_ Je serais l'exception.»

La jeune femme reprit sa contemplation, alors que la vieille se retirait. La renarde se retrouva seule. Fourberie, malice et mauvais tours caractérisaient les renards. Tant de clichés ancrer dans les siècles. Triste vie. Il était temps que cela change, du moins c'est ce qu'elle pensait à cet instant. La vieille, sa gardienne comme elle aimait être appelée, la retenait ici pour la protéger des autres. De ceux qui convoitent son pouvoir. Mais toute renarde est capable de se protéger. Malice et intelligence la préserverait. Il fallait qu'elle partent. Après tout, les renards ne sont-ils pas fait pour être libre ? Bien sur que oui. Aucun renard digne de ce nom accepterait de rester prisonnier, même-ci la cage est d'or.

Dix-sept ans dans cet exiguë château étaient suffisant. L'heure de partir avait sonné. Rassemblant argent et bien matériel, la fourbe et malicieuse renarde s'éclipsa. S'enfuir était un jeu d'enfant pour elle. Chaque moment de sa vie était comme un jeu de toute manière. Le grand échiquier de la vie. Ou chaque coup est porté avec attention. La partie venait de commencer.

Elle se prénomme Saki Takamura, elle a dix-sept ans et c'est une renarde.

* * *

><p>Des avis ? Conseils ?<p>

A bientôt.


	2. Chapitre 1

Bonjour,

Voici le chapitre 1. Considérez-le plus comme une introduction.

Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 1.

Partir. Certes, mais pour aller où ?

C'est exactement la question que se posait Saki en ce moment même. Elle vagabondait de ville en ville depuis déjà deux semaines. Elle n'avait pas de but, du moins pas encore. Elle ne cessait de s'émerveiller des découvertes qu'elle faisait. Les bruits, les odeurs tout, c'était tellement magique pour elle. Elle qui ne connaissait rien de tous cela. Elle avait eu sa seconde naissance il y a seulement dix-sept ans, mais elle n'avait rien vu de ce monde aussi fabuleux soit-il.

Les kitsune peuvent prendre forme humaine qu'après avoir vécu mil ans de leur vie en renard. Saki avait tout oublier de sa vie de renarde, à part se vaste sentiment de liberté. Les kitsune qui réussissaient à vivre mil ans et à se transformer en humain était rare. Saki devait être la seule depuis plusieurs décennie, si ce n'est des siècles. Cet événement rare provoquait pas mal de remous au sain de la communauté surnaturelle. Chacun voulant les pouvoir, la protection ou tout ce que pouvait offrir un kitsune pour lui seul. Chacun réclamaient à qui mieux mieux.

Heureusement que la vieille l'avait prit sous sa protection le temps de lui inculper quelque leçon fondamental. Bien que la jeune femme soupçonnait cette vieille femme d'être comme les autres, d'en vouloir qu'à son pouvoir. Elle méprisait les renards.

La kitsune haussa les épaules et poursuivit sa route. À quoi bon penser à cela ?

Son odorat la conduisit face à la vitrine d'une boulangerie. Son ventre grogna lui rappelant qu'il attendait, avec une impatience non feinte, son dû. La jeune femme entra dans la boutique, tout en essayant de se souvenir de ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle se rappela des morceau de papier voler à la vieille avant son départ. Ils servaient à payer. Le vole était mal perçut par les gens.

Sortant de la boulangerie en souriant, fier d'avoir réussie. Elle dégusta son éclair au café tout en continuant son chemin. Au file du temps elle s'était découverte un goût prononcer pour la caféine.

Elle poursuivit sa route et se retrouva face à une boutique de vêtements. Regardant son jean tâché et son tee-shirt usé, elle s'empressa de se refaire une garde robe. Faire du shopping, c'est ce qu'il disait dans les films qu'elle avait regarder. Elle s'acheta un sac, où, elle rangea soigneusement ses biens après avoir juger que ce qu'elle avait était suffisant.

Elle reprit sa route de sa démarche dansante. Ne sachant toujours pas où, aller. Elle appliqua le conseil de sa défunte mère : « Laisse ton instinct te guider, jamais il ne faillira. Jamais il te trahira. ». Elle sourit à l'évocation de cette phrase entendu maintes fois.

Voyageuse solitaire depuis un moment déjà elle ne pensait qu'à trouver une personne qui accepterait d'être ami avec elle, une renarde égarée dans ce vaste monde. Quelqu'un qui la rendrait meilleure. C'était son objectif.

Elle avait observé toutes ces personnes qu'elle avait croisé de ci et de là, en se baladant, famille, amis, enfants, elle les avait vu joyeux d'avoir cela. Elle avait comprit que toutes ces choses futile au renard était indispensable aux humains. Elle, elle voulait être humaine, il fallait donc qu'elle est ces choses si importante.

**San Francisco.**

Ce mot sonnait bien à ses oreilles. Une grande ville. Intéressante et pleine de vie, des personnes pressés, des touristes. Tant de personnes effraya la jeune renarde, elle eu un moment de panique avant de se reprendre et de continuer se route. Tout cela lui était étranger. Ce n'était pas le moment de se transformer en renard de la taille d'un loup devant autant de témoins. Sans nul, serait-elle utiliser comme cobaye pour des expérience plus invraisemblable les unes que les autres où, bien disséquée pour percer son secret. Aussi se reprit elle et poursuivit son chemin comme-ci de rien n'était. Passer inaperçue dans cette ville était simple. Néanmoins, elle sentait qu'elle devait partir, sa place n'était pas ici. Ce trop grand nombre de gens l'oppressaient et le paysage manquait de verdure. Non, décidément elle n'avait rien à faire ici. Elle avait besoin d'un endroit reculer, isoler où elle pourrait vagabonder en sécurité dans une forêt luxuriante.

Elle resta plusieurs jours à San Francisco, ne sachant que faire. Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée d'où aller. Les personnes l'entourant l'ignoraient. Elle était insignifiante dans ce monde. Dieu seul sait à quel point elle souhaite que quelqu'un se décide à lui parler, à devenir son ami. Elle en arrivait même à se demander si elle avait prit la bonne décision en décidant de s'enfuir.

De nouveau le découragement la prit, alors qu'elle s'asseyait sur un banc dans un parc jouxtant un plan d'eau, de là elle observait les allé et venu des familles, des couples qui avaient leur vie ici. Elle apprenait de cette manière.

Dans un soupir elle se leva et partit. Elle se disait qu'il était temps qu'elle quitte cette ville. Son sac en main, elle reprit son voyage. Laissant ses oreilles traîner en quête d'information utile.

Elle arriva en vu d'un énorme bâtiment qui eut dont de l'impressionner. Elle mit quelques minutes à se souvenir de ce que le mot gare signifiait. Une fois fait, elle entra décider à visiter cet endroit étonnant. Au détour d'un couloir elle surprit une conversation intéressante.

«_ Oui..

_ ...

_ La Push... Oui c'est le nom de se trou perdu... Non... Eh, à part des forêt à perte de vue d'un côté et la mer de l'autre il n'y a strictement rien... La ville la plus proche ? Je dirais à deux heures... Moi aussi j'ai du mal à croire que j'ai pu passer mon enfance là-bas !... Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas vu mon frère et mon père... Je serais de retour dans, disons une ou deux semaines... Oui, à bientôt. On s'appelle.»

Un endroit avec des forêt à perte de vue d'un côté et la mer de l'autre, cela lui convenait parfaitement. Restait à trouver comment se rendre à la Push... Suivre cette fille était probablement la meilleure solution. Quelqu'un d'autre aurait sûrement demander son chemin, mais la pauvre renarde avait peur de faire quelque chose de travers. Aussi suivit elle avec une distance raisonnable la jeune femme qu'elle reconnut comme étant une Quileute. L'odeur, ça sentait le chien. Même-ci elle ne devait pas muter et ne muterait probablement jamais ses gènes faisaient qu'elle sentait le chien. Ainsi l'endroit devait abriter une meute. Saki soupira se disant qu'en dépit de l'odeur au moins serait-elle en sécurité.

Elle observa la quileute s'acheter un billet, écoutant attentivement tous ce qu'elle disait en vu de refaire la même chose. Bientôt se fut son tour.

«_ Bonjour.

_ Bonjour, je souhaiterai un billet pour Port Angeles. , _**récita-t-elle.**_

_ Simple ou aller-retour ?

_ Simple..., _**répondit-elle .**_

_ Bien. »

La kitsune paya et s'empressa de chercher des yeux la jeune femme qu'elle suivait depuis un moment déjà. Elle la trouva assise en train de patienter. Prise, d'une audace soudaine, Saki s'installa à ses côtés. Malgré que cette odeur de chien rendait l'air affreux. Elle tripota ses bracelets nerveusement, alors que la quileute avait entre ses mains un drôle d'appareil. Un portable. Le mot lui revint en tête presque instinctivement. Comme quoi avoir passer plusieurs semaines dans une grande ville l'avait aidée à se socialiser à la technologie utiliser. Néanmoins, tous cela lui était étrange. Elle soupira en continuant d'observer sa voisine du coin de l'½il. Elle tourna la tête en entendant sa voisine soupirer de plus belle, elle avait l'air de s'ennuyer à mourir. En même temps le temps d'attente était long et le train n'arrivait pas.

«_ Je suis Rachel. »

La jeune renarde sursauta à la voix de sa voisine, ne s'attendant tout simplement pas à ce qu'elle s'adresse à elle.

«_ Je suis Saki, _**répondit-elle timidement.**_

_ Toi aussi tu fais route vers Port Angeles ?, _**questionna la quileute.**_

_ Oui.

_ Tu as de la famille ?

_ Non, je suis seule, f_**it tristement la renarde.**_

_ Oh, excuse moi d'avoir été aussi indiscrète, _**s'excusa Rachel.**_

_ Ce n'est rien. Si tu veux tout savoir je ne sais même pas pourquoi je vais là-bas, _**sourit-elle.**_

_ En général peu de gens vont là-bas sans raison. C'est vide il n'y a rien...

_ Peut-être est-ce cela qu'il me faut...

_ Tu es étrange...

_ On me l'a souvent dit, _**avoua tristement la kitsune.**_

_ Et que vas-tu faire une fois arrivée ?, _**demanda curieusement son interlocutrice.**_

_ Je veux aller à cet endroit dont tu as parler- La Push.

_ Il y a encore moins de chose qu'à Port Angeles.

_ C'est ce qu'il me faut. Un endroit comme ça pour prendre un nouveau départ. »

Rachel la détailla de bas en haut se demandant si elle parlait à une folle. Saki, elle, ressentait un sentiment de fierté, elle avait réussit avoir un échange normal avec une personne sans faire de gaffes plus horrible les unes que les autres. Un vrai progrès !

«_ Il n'y a pas d'hôtel à la Push...

_ Oh... »

La renarde n'y avait même pas pensé... Il est vrai qu'elle ne pourrait pas dormir dehors comme n'importe quel renard. Elle n'avait plus sa fourrure... Et les humains ne faisait pas ça. Il fallait qu'elle s'achète une maison. Un chez elle. Rien que pour elle.

Que devait-elle faire ?

Elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée... Rachel du voir le dilemme de la jeune femme car un sourire éclatant prit place sur son visage.

«_ Viens chez moi si tu veux ? Enfin c'est chez mon père, mais bon !, _**s'enthousiasma la quileute.**_

_ Je ne sais pas..., _**hésita la jeune kitsune se souvenant des quelques règles de bienséance qu'on lui avait apprit.**_

_ Aller dit oui, je te présenterai quelque connaissance et je t'aiderai à trouver une maison !, _**insista Rachel.**_

_ Si tu insistes, _**sourit-elle**_. »

Les deux jeunes femmes s'empressèrent de monter dans le train, en entendant les hauts parleur annoncer le départ imminent. Assise l'une à côté de l'autre elles purent continuer leur discussion. Saki se sentait euphorique, elle découvrait enfin le sens du mot amitié. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé se faire une amie aussi vite ! Cette sensation de compter pour quelqu'un. Rachel était quelqu'un de franc, d'amical et d'une nature enjouée. Saki se promit de tout faire pour la protéger ! Les loups étant instable, elle serait forcément en danger, quand bien même des membres de sa famille faisaient partit de la dite meute.

Perdu dans ses pensées elle finit par s'endormir, un mince sourire aux lèvres. Ce n'est que cinq heures plus tard, qu'elle émergea tirer de son sommeil par une Rachel enthousiasme. Elles récupérèrent leur bagages et firent signe à un taxi, pour prendre la route vers la Push.

«_ Rachel ?, _**commença-t-elle une fois dans le taxi.**_

_ Oui ?

_ Je ne veux pas m'imposer tu sais... Tu retrouves ta famille... Et je n'ai rien à faire entre vous...

_ T'inquiètes pas pour ça !

_ Tout de même...

_ Ça me fait plaisir de t'aider, _**la coupa-t-elle mettant ainsi un terme à la discussion.**_ »

La kitsune observa son amie s'endormir, la laissant seule face à ses interrogations. Si, dans sa famille, il y avait effectivement des loups, alors ils lui seraient forcément hostile. Loups et renards n'ont jamais fait bon ménage. Alors si en plus on les forçaient à cohabiter, cela s'annonçait explosif.

Les deux heures de route s'écoulèrent bien trop vite au yeux de Saki. Elle tritura nerveusement son collier, auquel était attaché une pierre blanche scintillante. _**Hoshi no tama.**_

**« Une croyance veut que quand un ****_kitsune_**** change de forme, sa** _hoshi no tama_ **garde une portion de son pouvoir magique. Une autre tradition dit que la perle représente l'âme du kitsune ; le kitsune mourra s'il s'en sépare trop longtemps. »**

Les deux était véridique. Chaque fois qu'elle touchait sa perle, elle se sentait apaiser. Elle entreprit de dissimuler son aura, pour pas que les loups ne la repère de suite. Autant éviter les batailles inutile.

Elle prit une grande bouffée d'air avant de suivre Rachel jusqu'à chez elle. Elle vit son amie prendre à son tour une grande bouffée d'air avant de toquer à la porte de sa maison d'enfance. La maison semblait être typique de cet endroit, un rouge délavé, une bâche protégeait une partie du toit et la peinture était écailler. Néanmoins, le coin semblait sympa.

Après, un certain temps à patienter un homme en fauteuil roulant vint enfin leur ouvrir. Un énorme sourire se peigna sur son visage en voyant sa fille. Seulement, après l'avoir prise dans ses bras, il finit par remarquer la présence de la kitsune. Il fronça un instant les sourcils, Saki fut persuader qu'il avait comprit ce qu'elle était du moins en avait-il une vague idée. Pourtant, il ne fit aucun commentaire se contentant d'un hochement de tête en guise de bienvenu.

«_ Papa, je te présente Saki, je l'ai rencontrer à la gare et elle n'a nul part où aller du coup je l'ai invité à venir à la maison. J'espère que c'est pas gênant ?

_ Non, il n'y a pas de soucis.»

Saki se laissa entraîner par Rachel, vers la chambre de cette dernière. Elles y déposèrent leurs bagages et se mirent à converser de choses diverse. C'est curieux tout de même de trouver aussi vite une personne avec qui on ressent un lien profonds. La considérer comme une amie après seulement quelques heures était étrange. Pas malsain, mais étrange.

Elle sentis plus qu'elle ne vit un loup approcher de la maison.

«_ RACHEL.»

Au côté de la renarde, Rachel sursauta à l'entente de la voix que Saki supposa être celle de son frère. Le stress monta d'un cran alors qu'elle espérait ne pas se faire percer à jour. La kitsune revint à elle en voyant Rachel quitter la pièce en courant, elle l'a suivit tranquillement et arriva dans l'entré au moment où, sa nouvelle amie se jetait dans les bras de son frère.

Elle prit bien soin de rester en retrait face à cette scène de famille. Elle se surprit même être nostalgique du temps où elle était avec sa mère. Quand elle était qu'une petite renarde née dans une clairière dans le Japon sauvage, que elle et ses frères et s½urs sillonnaient cet endroit comme-ci il s'agissait d'un endroit magique comme dans les histoires que leur racontait leur mère.

Ils jouaient toujours ensemble, vivant au jour le jour comme bon leur semblait sans loi ni restriction que les grognement de leur mère les réprimandent quand ils s'éloignaient de trop. Puis comme la nature l'exigeait un certain temps passé ils durent tous se séparer pour à leur tour fonder leur famille. Chacun de ses frères et s½urs avaient fonder leur famille, avaient vécut heureux jusqu'à leur mort. Ils étaient mort s'étaient un fait.

Pas elle. Renarde trop curieuse elle avait franchit les limites du temple d'Inari. Scellant son destin à celui de la divinité. Ayant l'éternité, mais plus sa famille. À l'instant où elle avait franchit les limites elle avait comprit que jamais plus elle ne reverrait ceux qu'elle chérissait tant.

«_ Saki ? Ça va ?, _**demanda une voix inquiète.**_»

Sans même qu'elle ne se rendent compte des larmes de tristesse trop longtemps contenu dévalaient ses joues. Elle les essuya rageusement, chassa ses souvenirs devenu néfaste au file des années tant ils la faisaient souffrir et adressa un sourire à Rachel alors que cette dernière lui présentait son petit frère.


	3. Chapitre 2

Chapitre .2.

Jamais, Saki eut autant l'impression d'être passer au microscope que ce jour là.

Jacob la regarda de bas en haut. L'analysant. Elle dut plus que gênée. Elle détourna le regard, inquiète de savoir si elle était où, non percée à jour. Si il le découvrait elle était dans le mouise jusqu'au cou. Néanmoins, il finit par la saluer chaleureusement alors que la Kitsune répondit sur le bout des lèvres tellement elle avait eu peur.

Rachel finit par entraîner sa nouvelle amie jusqu'à sa chambre, où elles purent parler de tout et de rien jusqu'à l'heure du repas qui arriva bien trop vite au goût de Saki. Bien vite elle se retrouva coincer entre Rachel et son père, face à Jacob. Elle se concentra pour maîtriser sa respiration, le loup l'entendrait si elle commençait à paniquer.

Aussi, suivit-elle d'une oreille les conversations qui se déroulaient autour de la table. Après tout, elle n'avait rien à faire là. Surtout qu'ils évoquaient leurs souvenirs ensemble. C'était étrange d'être là.

Je picorais dans mon assiette alors que le loup avalait une quantité monstre de nourriture, à se demander comment ça pouvait être possible de manger autant.

«_ Et sinon, d'où viens-tu, Saki ?, _**demanda le patriarche de la famille.**_

_ De San Francisco., _**répondit-elle avec prudence.**_

_ Et pourquoi être partie ?,_** questionna-t-il.**_

_ Une envie d'évasion. Il s'est passé des choses et j'ai eus besoin de repartir à zéro. Et je dois dire que cet endroit me plaît, je pense rester., _**éluda-t-elle.**_

_ Je vois. Peu de gens viendraient ici, même pour repartir à zéro...

_ Eh bien ils ont tord.

_ Est-ce...

_ Papa !, _**le coupa Rachel**_. Laisse là. Elle est pas obliger de subir ton interrogatoire.

_ Excuse-moi.

_ Ce n'est rien., le rassura la renarde. »

Tout au long de l'échange Jacob ne l'avait pas lâcher du regard. Analysant si elle mentait ou non, probablement. Or, elle savait que son cœur avait accéléré quand elle avait dit venir de San Francisco. Aussi, lui et sa meute la surveilleraient sûrement de près. Elle le vit dans son regard. Dommage pour elle. Ça aurait été trop beau qu'elle s'en tire à si bon compte. La renarde se devait de jouer la carte de la prudence.

Dieu seul peut savoir à quel point elle fut heureuse de pouvoir enfin sortir de table. Rejoindre la chambre protectrice de Rachel la rassura. En même temps quelle idée de rentrer dans la tanière du loup. Elle soupira en s'asseyant sur le clic clac prêté par Rachel. Une fois la salle de bain libre, elle se hâta de se doucher et passa une chemise de nuit acheter à San Francisco. Elle soupira las en se regardant dans la glace. Elle voyait une jeune femme aux longs cheveux noirs, légèrement ondulé. Deux orbes noirs légèrement brillant malgré que les années les avaient rendu triste, la joie n'y avait plus vraiment ça place. Un visage trop blanc pour avoir ce place auprès des indiens, contrastait avec le noir d'encre de ses cheveux.

Elle finit par arrêter de se fixer et, se décida enfin à quitter la salle de bain. Elle sursauta violemment en tombant nez à nez avec Jacob. Elle prit soin de ne pas le regarder dans les yeux se sentant déjà rougir à cause de la situation. Sa chemise de nuit ne couvrait pas assez son corps au goût de la pauvre renarde prise au piège dans les griffes du grand méchant loup. Le regard qui la sondait ne faisait qu'accentuer sa gêne. Son pouls s'accéléra alors qu'elle trouvait un intérêt tout particulier pour le sol en bois vernis. Le jeune homme finit néanmoins, par se décaler pour la laisser passer. La jeune femme s'empressa de déguerpir. Pas assez vite car elle entendit aisément la mise en garde du quileute.

«_ Je sais pas ce que tu es, mais crois-moi je vais le découvrir.»

Les battements de cœur de la jeune femme s'emballèrent. Elle se tendit sentant la panique poindre. Elle se reprit avant de rentrer dans la chambre de Rachel et de s'installer dans son lit. Rachel dormait déjà à point fermer, le voyage l'avait vraiment épuisée. La brune fixa le plafond, rendu insomniaque par la panique. Il fallait qu'elle quitte cette maison au plus vite. Demain, elle trouverait une maison et emménagerait, espérait-elle, dans la foulée.

Ce n'est que vers trois heures du matin que le sommeil la gagna. Le loup venait de partir ce qui eut dont de la rassurer. Au moins ne mourrait-elle pas assassinée dans son sommeil. Oui, elle en devenait paranoïaque.

Le lendemain matin, elle fut tirer de son précieux sommeil, par une Rachel surexcitée. La kitsune se leva en grommelant et marmonnant dans sa barbe inexistante avant de se souvenir qu'elle devait absolument partir de cette maison. Aussi, s'empressa-t-elle de se préparer et de descendre prendre un petit déjeuner avec son amie.

Ce n'est que vers dis heures qu'elles partirent enfin à la recherche d'une maison. Elles se rendirent dans l'agence immobilière de Forks, puisqu'il n'y en avait pas dans la réserve. Elles rentrèrent dans le petit local, où de nombreuses affiches se trouvaient. Cet endroit regorge de maisons à vendre.

Alors qu'elles observaient les annoncent un homme, dans la force de l'âge, probablement un peu plus de la quarantaine, légèrement bedonnant, un sourire satisfait au visage et des yeux sournois, Ajoutez à cela quelque rides naissante, se dirigeait vers elles.

«_ Mesdames, _**les salua-t-il poliment.**_

_ Bonjour, _**répondirent en chœur les deux amies.**_

_ Puis-je vous aider ?, _**questionna-t-il espérant sans doute vendre une maison.**_

_ Oui, je cherche une maison.

_ Sur Forks ?,_** se renseigna-t-il.**_

_ Non, à la réserve.

_ Oh... J'en ai pas beaucoup à vous proposer., _**déplora le vendeur.**_

_ J'en choisirais une parmi celle que vous avez., _**assura la kitsune.**_

_ Bien.»

La jeune femme observa les photos que lui tendait le vendeur. Une charmante petite maison dans un vert bleu retient son intention. L'intérieur était simple, mais jolie. Une chambre, une salle de bain et une cuisine/ salle à manger. Trouvant cela trop petit, elle passa à la suivante. Un peu plus grande rouge, charmante aussi. Ce fut la dernière qu'elle décida d'acheter, malgré que la maison semblait plus être une ruine qu'autre chose. Néanmoins, la renarde s'y sentait déjà chez elle alors qu'elle ne l'avait même pas vu en vrai.

Bien qu'elle n'en voyait pas vraiment l'utilité, elle accepta de visiter la maison pour confirmer son choix. Même le toit qui menaçait de s'écrouler ne la fit pas changer d'avis. La porte grinçante, le parquet craquant. Non rien n'ébranla sa décision.

Elle réparerait cette maison et y vivrait voilà tout. Aussi signa-t-elle sans plus réfléchir le contrat. Le vendeur partit fier de cet affaire. La brune observa son amie se retourner lentement.

«_ Tu es dingue.

_ Sûrement.

_ Tu as acheté une ruine.

_ Je sais, mais je me sens déjà chez moi, _**sourit-elle**_. »

Rachel fit les gros yeux en l'entendant dire ça. La pauvre quileute finit par comprendre que sa nouvelle amie était un cas désespéré. Impossible à raisonner. Plus têtu qu'un troupeau de mule. La pauvre indienne soupira avant de laisser tomber.

«_ On devrait rentrer.

_ Oui, _**acquiesça la kitsune.**_ »

Elles regagnèrent la voiture et reprirent la route de la demeure Black. La brune se promit de s'acheter une voiture... Cela pourrait s'avérer utile. Une voiture plus belle et plus rapide que le vieux tacot dans lequel elle se trouvait à l'heure actuel, bien entendu. Enfin, ce n'était pas d'actualité pour le moment. Sa maison, prioritaire.

Six heures et sept minutes. Saki soupira d'ennuis. Cela faisait une heure qu'elle lisait un bouquin à l'eau de rose qui lui tombait sur le nerf tant ce truc était guimauve. Las, de l'entendre soupirer Rachel finit par lever les yeux de son propre livre.

«_ Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?, _**demanda-t-elle bien qu'elle connaissait déjà la réponse.**_

_ Je m'ennuie comme un rat mort., _**soupira la renarde.**_

_ C'est bien ce que je me disais...

_ Je vais faire un tour dehors !, f_**it-elle d'un ton enjoué**_. Autant que je connaisse les lieux,_** ajouta-t-elle.**_

_ Je t'accompagne., _**se résigna son interlocutrice**_. »

Les deux jeunes femmes sortirent de la demeure et partirent se balader tranquillement. Parlant de tout et de rien. Saki ne cessait de remercier le ciel d'avoir rencontrer Rachel. Cette fille la rendait chaque jours plus humaine. Elle apprenait plus vite à ses côtés. Elle était son ancrage. Chaque enfant à un héros en qui il se reflète, elle, elle avait Rachel. Elle était son modèle. Elle, elle n'était qu'une renarde perdue dans un monde qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

Et là, pour la première fois de sa vie d'humaine, elle vit l'océan. Son regard émerveillé, semblable à un bambin de trois ans ne cessait de briller. Elle aimait l'océan, autant que la forêt. Elle se souvenait parfaitement de la première fois où, elle l'avait vu. C'était à la fin de l'été, sa mère avait décider de leur montrer cette étendue d'eau à elle et ses frères et sœurs. Elle avait adorer. Patauger dans cette eau jusqu'à l'épuisement, écouter le bruit des vagues cognant contre les rochers environnement, au oui elle avait aimer. Ils étaient resté là, plusieurs jours durant, avant de retourner passer l'hiver dans leur chez eux.

Elle sourit remerciant Rachel du regard. Elles se décidèrent à faire demi-tour quand, la quileute repéra une connaissance. Leah Clearwater. L'indienne entraîna la kitsune à sa suite bien décidée à lui présenter sa fameuse amie. Saki ne put s'empêcher de remarquer la beauté de Leah, une force de caractère énorme émanait d'elle. Malgré son air de garçon manqué, elle était digne d'un mannequin. Dès cette simple observation, la renarde l'apprécia. Peut-être n'était-ce qu'une impression, mais elle avait la sensation qu'en faite elles étaient pareil. C'est ce qui toucha la brune en premier.

En se rapprochant, Saki remarqua que la quileute était une louve. Ce phénomène n'arrivait que rarement, une fois tout les sept cent ans tout au plus. Cela devait être compliqué pour elle de partager ses pensées avec des hommes. La pauvre.

«_ Leah !,_** s'enthousiasma Rachel.**_

_ Rachel ! Tu es vraiment de retour !

_ Eh oui, comme tu peux le voir !, _**sourit la Black. **_

_ Ça fait plaisir de te revoir.

_ Oh et je te présente Saki, je suis sur que vous allez bien vous entendre.

_ Enchanté, je suis Leah., _**fit la louve.**_

_ De même, _**sourit-elle franchement**_. »

Rachel et Leah se mirent à relater différent souvenir de leurs enfance commune. La renarde les écoutait en souriant, espérant que elle aussi un jour ou l'autre elle aurait des souvenirs comme cela.

«_ Et sinon, tu viens de San Francisco c'est bien ça ?, _**demanda la louve.**_

_ Oui, _**sursauta la renarde ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'on lui pose une question.**_

_ Pourquoi tu es venue ici ? Il n'y a rien...

_ Tout le monde me pose cette question, _**rigola la nouvelle.**_ J'avais besoin d'un nouveau départ, et je me plaît ici., _**sourit-elle**_.

_ Je vois...

_ LEAH, tu viens, _**la coupa une voix masculine**_. »

Les trois jeunes femmes se retournèrent dans un même mouvement vers le gêneur. Grand, quileute, une musculature à faire baver tout le monde, un regard brillant. Encore, un loup fut la seule pensée de la kitsune. Derrière lui se tenait trois autre loups. Les quatre hommes se dirigèrent vers elles. Le regard de la louve se fit triste, toute joie la quitta. Saki regarda tristement la jeune femme qui avait probablement trop souffert à cause de l'homme qui l'avait interpeller. Imprégnation, se douta la renarde.

En parlant, d'imprégnation... Saki vit aisément le regard de Rachel ancrer dans celui d'un des loups. Le loup en question arborait un sourire béat. Le cœur de son amie battait à un rythme effréné. Du coin de l'œil la petite brune remarqua que Leah et les autres avaient aussi remarqué.

«_ Jacob va le tuer...»

Un murmure imperceptible, qui n'avait bien sur pas pu échapper à l'ouïe fine du renard. Paul, car c'était le nom de ce loup, finit par détourner son attention de son imprégnée quand Sam utilisa sa voix d'alpha qui fit frémir la kitsune.

Saki prit la main tremblante de Rachel et l'entraîna vers sa maison, alors que la meute s'éloignait vers la forêt. Une fois arrivé, elle l'installa dans son lit le temps qu'elle reprenne ses esprits. Une trentaine de minutes plus tard, Rachel revint à elle. La kitsune ne pensait pas que l'imprégnation pouvait être aussi éprouvante, il faut dire que c'était censé être un phénomène rare et quasiment inexistant. Alors que là, pour une meute, il y avait au minimum deux loups d'imprégnés. C'était bizarre. Ce dérèglement allait peut-être entraîner quelque chose de beaucoup plus dangereux et destructeur.

«_ Rachel ? Ça va ?, _**l'interrogea-t-elle.**_

_ Oui, je crois... Il s'est passé quoi ?

_ Je crois que tu as été victime de ce qui est communément appelé coup de foudre.

_ N'importe quoi ! Je connais Paul depuis longtemps, si coup de foudre il y a eu, il aurait été fait avant que je ne parte et que je ne fasse ma vie ailleurs.

_ je comprends. Néanmoins, le regard qu'il t'a lancé en partant, me laisse à penser qu'il ne lâchera pas l'affaire.

_ Tu crois ?

_ J'en suis persuadée.

_ Dans ce cas s'il tente quelque chose je mettrais les points sur les «i» et les barre sur les «T» directement.

_ Comme tu veux, je t'aiderais.

_ Merci, Saki.»

On ne pouvait pas lutter contre l'imprégnation surtout quand on est une simple humaine. Saki, en était sûr Rachel craquerait. Cela, ne l'empêcherait en aucun cas de la soutenir.

Le repas fut annoncer, c'est une Rachel déterminer qui quitta la chambre pour la salle à manger. Jacob était présent, mais son énervement se ressentait. Il avait sûrement apprit le tour qu'avait joué le destin.

«_ La maison du vieux Marc a enfin été acheter, _**tenta Billy pour détourner la conversation.**_

_ Oui, c'est moi qu'il l'est achetée, _**sourit Saki.**_

_ Il y a tout à refaire.

_ Oui, je sais, mais c'est la seule qui m'est plus. Et puis je vais juste devoir payer deux trois ouvriers, ça devrait être bon.

_ Hmm... Jacob pourrait aider avec Quil et Embry, _**proposa le patriarche.**_

_ Eh bien, c'est comme ils veulent je les parais comme ci ils étaient des ouvriers qualifiés bien entendu.

_ Tu as entendu Jacob.

_ Oui oui..., f_**it le concerné**_. J'accepte et les gars aussi je suppose, _**ajouta-t-il.**_

_ Merci Jacob _**fit poliment Saki.**_»

Saki avait bien entendu comprit qu'il s'agissait là, que d'un moyen pour la percer à jour.


	4. Chapitre 3

_**Commentaire**_ : Bonjour/bonsoir, voici le troisième chapitre de WereWolves & Foxes. En espérant qu'il vous plaise ! N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis, tout ce qui vous passe par la tête ! Parce qu'il y a pas mal de visite, mais pas de review ! Alors adorable lecteur laisse la trace de ton passage. Les reviews sont le salaire de l'auteur, n'oubliez pas ! Sur ceux bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Chapitre 3.<p>

Trois semaines. C'est le temps qui s'était écoulé depuis l'achat de la maison. Saki était sur ses gardes à longueur de journée. Le moindre faut pas et Jacob découvrirait tout. Au premiers à bord on ne dirait pas, mais c'est une personne dangereuse pour qui cache un secret. Aussi, le fait que le loup et la renarde est passé trois semaines à se côtoyer tout les jours n'a rien arrangé à la situation.

Rachel était finalement resté plus longtemps. Elle avait envie d'aider son ami. Néanmoins, Saki n'était pas dupe, à peine une semaine après que le loup – Paul – se soit imprégné de Rachel, cette dernière avait commencé à se rapprocher de lui.

Le lendemain même de l'imprégnation, alors qu'elles étaient toutes deux en ville pour deux trois achats, elles avaient croisés Paul. Ce-dernier n'avait bien entendu , pas pu résister à l'approcher, c'est ainsi qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés tout les trois autours d'une verres dans un bar à proximité. La renarde ne s'était jamais autant senti mal à l'aise que ce jour là. Elle n'avait rien à faire avec eux à ce moment là.

La kitsune avait finit par prétexter une envie de prendre l'air et les avaient laissés. Le loup l'avait remercier d'un signe discret de la tête. Elle s'était assise devant le bar et elle avait suivit la conversation de loin. Tout le monde disaient que les loups étaient des êtres instable.

Même de loin, elle avait pu sentir que Rachel était tendu. La pauvre indienne devait se poser tout plein de question sur ce coup de foudre soudain. L'échange entre le « futur couple » fut des plus bref. Rachel se hâta de mettre un terme à la discussion et partit sous le regard triste du Quileute. Il devait sûrement chercher un moyen de l'approcher maintenant que Rachel l'avait remit en place pour l'avoir draguer et qui plus est vraiment très mal.

Les deux jeunes femmes avaient finit par rentrer. Une Saki perdu et une Rachel énervée. Décidément.

Aujourd'hui était le dernier jour de Saki chez les Black. Elle allait enfin pouvoir emménager dans son chez elle. Rachel avait décidé la veille de rajouter une semaine à son séjour, Billy étant mal depuis quelques jours. Personne ne pouvait être plus fourbe que le renard, et la kitsune avait percé le mensonge du vieille indien au bout de cinq minutes- elle lui avait laissé le bénéfice du doute pendant trois ou quatre minutes. Plutôt futée le patriarche Black, ainsi Rachel restera et ça laisserait le temps à Paul de lui promettre monts et merveille pour la faire rester. La belle indienne tomberait définitivement sous son charme et jamais plus ne quitterait sa terre natale. Cliché. Il ne fallait pas être devin pour le deviner, suffisait de voir le regard de la Black envers le loup. Elle avait résisté trois semaines, c'était déjà pas mal. D'après une conversation discrètement écoutée entre Embry et Quil se serait la première à tenir plus de cinq jours.

La jeune renarde retourna à la contemplation de son assiette. Elle sentait le regard de Jacob sur elle. Il avait encore des doutes. Son odeur différente de celle des humains y était probablement pour beaucoup. Elle ne pouvait pas mettre de parfum pour la brouiller ne supportant pas l'odeur. Il ne la lâcherait jamais. Ça elle l'avait bien compris.

«_ Alors tu nous quittes demain, Saki ?, _**demanda Billy pour meubler la conversation il faut dire qu'entre Jacob qui surveillait Saki, la renarde qui ne décrochait pas un mot et Rachel qui ne desserrait pas le dents furieuse de cet fait avoir comme elle disait, le vieille homme était servit.**_  
>_ Oui, grâce à l'aide de tout le monde les réparations ont été vite. Je suis tout de même désolé de vous avoir importuné durant trois semaines., <em><strong>répondit-elle.<strong>_  
>_ Tu ne nous as pas gênés ne t'inquiètes pas.<br>_ Si vous le dites, _**fit-elle en jetant un coup d'œil discret au loup.**_ »

Le silence reprit ses droits. Le repas finit sur cette note peu joyeuse. Saki gagna la chambre de Rachel, cette-dernière la rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard. Au vue de se tête une discussion entre filles s'annonçait. Il faut dire qu'au cours de ces dernière semaines la renarde avait appris de nombreuses choses sur les coutumes humaines. Diverses et variées.

Aussi, elle s'installa aux côtés de son amie et resta silencieuse jusqu'à ce que cette dernière ne se mette à parler.

«_ Je suis vraiment nul..., _**pleurnicha-t-elle**_.  
>_ Ne dis pas ça, <em><strong>fit Saki essayant de la consoler.<strong>_  
>_ Mais, j'ai... Céder. Je mettais promit de pas le faire... Et puis..., <em><strong>continua-t-elle entre deux sanglots<strong>_.  
>_ De ne pas faire quoi ?, <em><strong>questionna le renarde peu habituée.<strong>_  
>_ De ne pas tomber amoureuse..., r<em><strong>épondit l'indienne abattu<strong>_.  
>_ Oh, je vois.<br>_ J'ai toute ma vie à San Francisco, et j'allais enfin être mutée à Boston...  
>_ Je comprends... Mais ton bonheur personnel, n'est-il pas plus important que ta vie professionnel ?, <em><strong>dit-elle<strong>_. Puis vous allez très bien ensemble... Il à l'air fou amoureux de toi, il te rendra heureuse... Tu pourrais tout simplement lui donner une chance, _**ajouta-t-elle**_.  
>_ Et si tu as tord ?<br>_ J'ai toujours raison. Là, ça se voit dans ses yeux.  
>_ Je regarderais...<br>_ Hein ?!  
>_ Je regarderais si ça se voit vraiment dans ses yeux..., <em><strong>rigola Rachel<strong>_.  
>_ D'accord. Demain à la première heure on ira le voir.<br>_ Moui..., _**se résigna l'indienne.**_ »

Les deux amies s'installèrent devant un film d'action. Romantique ? Aucune des deux n'aimaient ce genre de film guimauve. Elle furent rejointe par Jacob qui s'installa avec elles pour regarder.

«_ Je vais faire du pop-corn.,_**annonça Rachel.**_  
>_ D'accord.»<p>

Le moment que redoutait le plus la kitsune arriva : se retrouver seule avec Jacob. Il ne la louperait pas... Où alors il ne dirait rien puisqu'il n'a aucun indices pour être sur de ses dires... Le jeune femmes le regarda discrètement, lui était concentré sur l'écran. Elle soupira avant de se lancer.

«_ Pourquoi me déteste-tu ?, _**demanda-t-elle curieuse.**_  
>_ Je ne te déteste pas, <em><strong>répondit-il après quelques secondes.<strong>_  
>_ Vraiment ? Ce n'est pas l'impression que tu me donnes...<br>_ Tu m'intrigues, c'est tout.  
>_ Oh...<br>_ Je n'arrives pas à te cerner. Tu n'as pas l'air méchante... Pourtant il y a quelque chose. Je ne trouve pas quoi. C'est ce qui me gène. Voilà tout., _**expliqua-t-il.**_  
>_ Je comprends...»<p>

Les deux se murèrent dans le silence seulement briser par les dialogues du film. Pensive, la renarde détailla le loup. Au fond, elle savait qu'il faisait ça pour protéger les siens. Le fait que quelqu'un de potentiellement dangereux, avec une odeur suspecte traîne avec sa sœur avait dû l'inquiéter.

«_ Je suis désolé, si tu as mal pris... Mes actions.  
>_ Ce n'est pas grave, Jacob., <em><strong>le rassura-t-elle<strong>_. Je comprends que tu veuilles protéger les tiens., _**ajouta-t-elle.**_  
>_ Merci.»<p>

Ils se murèrent à nouveau dans le silence, attendant simplement Rachel en regardant les images défiler sur l'écran. Les pas de Rachel résonnèrent dans les escaliers annonçant son retour. Elle passa la porte avec un grand sourire et tendit un plat de pop-corn à Jacob en gardant un pour elles deux. Tout trois se mirent à fixer l'écran piochant de tant à autre dans la nourriture. D'un commun mouvement Jacob et Saki se retournèrent en entendant l'indienne soupirer bruyamment.

«_ J'arrive pas à y croire., _**s'exclama Rachel.**_  
>_ Quoi ?, <em><strong>demandèrent en chœur les deux autres.<strong>_  
>_ Je vous laisse tout les deux pour que vous puissiez, enfin, vous expliquer et je reviens rien à changer., <em><strong>s'énerva-t-elle.<strong>_  
>_ Et qu'est-ce qui devrait changer ?, <em><strong>s'aventura Jacob.<strong>_  
>_ Je comprends pas qu'après un mois de cohabitation vous vous entendiez pas mieux.<br>_ Je vois pas où est le soucis, _**murmura le loup.**_  
>_ Vous pourriez faire un effort...<br>_ On essaiera Rachel, _**assura le renarde, malgré qu'elle pensait l'inverse**_.»

Les deux êtres surnaturels se remirent à fixer l'écran ignorant tant bien que mal le regard noir de la quileute.

«_ Dire que je me voyais déjà organiser leur mariage à ces deux la..., _**Chuchota Rachel de manière inaudible sauf pour oreille surnaturelle.**_»

La kitsune piqua un fard, fixant son regard sur la télévision espérant que personne ne remarquerait. Alors que le loup s'étouffait presque avec son pop-corn, lui aussi avait quelques rougeur aux joues. Il y avait des jours comme ça où, il détestait vraiment ça sœur. Ils fixèrent tout à tour Rachel et se regardèrent apeurer, s'attendant au pire.

Ce n'est que tard dans la nuit qu'ils finirent par s'endormir.

Le lendemain matin, Saki se leva tôt motiver à investir les lieu de son nouveau chez elle. À 9 heures tapante elle était prête à partir. Elle attendait Rachel, qui souhaitait l'accompagner, d'un pied ferme. Et cette dernière savait se faire désirer, ce n'est qu'une heure plus tard qu'elle fut enfin prête à partir.

Saki soupira exaspéré. Rachel avait décider que Jacob viendrait avec elles. Et parce qu'un malheur n'arrive jamais seul, Paul s'était invité. Voilà comment la renarde s'était retrouvée coincée à l'arrière de la voiture entre Jacob et Embry- ce dernier ayant une course à faire pour sa mère en ville. Maudite, elle l'était sans aucun doute.

Une heure de trajet. Elle soupira. Bien qu'en voiture, elle avait la dérangeante sensation d'être suivit. Si, ça avait été un vampire, les loups l'aurait senti ? Oui, probablement. Alors qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien être. Elle ne cessait de regarder à travers les vitres le paysage qui défilait, espérant vainement de découvrir cette mystérieuse « Chose ».

«_ Ça va ?, _**demanda le loup gris.**_  
>_ Oui, j'ai juste l'impression d'être suivit, <em><strong>dit-elle sous le regard scrutateur de Jacob.<strong>_  
>_ Comment ça ?, <em><strong>demanda ce dernier.<strong>_  
>_ Je sais pas...»<p>

Le reste du trajet se fit dans le silence. Les loups observant les alentours espérant sans doute découvrir ce qui nous suivait. Enfin, si suiveur il y avait. Le temps semblait s'écouler lentement... Pourtant ils finirent par arriver à destination. Saki partit de son côté acheter ce qu'il lui fallait pour survivre seule, elle fut rejointe par Jacob. Décidément, il n'allait vraiment pas la lâcher.

«_ Tu comptes me suive encore longtemps ?  
>_ Oui.»<p>

Ils continuèrent de marcher en silence. Ils furent bientôt rejoint par Embry qui avait récupéré ce dont il avait besoin. La renarde appréciait ce-dernier. Curieusement, elle présentait qu'ils s'entendraient bien. Il n'avait pas d'à priori sur les gens, il ne les jugeait pas comme ça. C'était quelqu'un de bien. La kitsune se sentait lié à lui, pour de mystérieuses raisons qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Le temps devrait le lui révéler.

Un sourire mesquin apparut sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle entrait dans une boutique de sous-vêtements. Elle n'avait pas besoin de baby-sitter quoiqu'on puisse dire elle était une grande fille capable de se gérer. Elle prit un sous-vêtement au hasard et le montra aux deux loups.

«_ Vous en pensez quoi ?»

Les deux amis piquèrent un fard et Jacob manqua de s'étouffer avec la bière qu'il buvait depuis un moment déjà. Ils finirent par trouver une excuse bidon pour s'éclipser. La renarde se hâta de sortir par la porte de derrière- enfin tranquille. Elle se dirigea vers la bibliothèque repéré un peu plus tôt. Elle entra et se mit à feuilleter quelques bouquins en passant. Lisant deux ou trois passage sur des pages aux hasards. Elle sursauta quand elle fut interrompu par la voix grave d'un vieille indien.

«_ Bonjour.  
>_ Bonjour, <em><strong>sursauta-t-elle.<strong>_  
>_ Puis-je vous aider ?<br>_ Je cherche un livre sur les légendes...  
>_ Quileutes et sur les Kitsune, je suppose.<br>_ Euh oui..., _**bafouilla-t-elle surprise**_.»

Le vieille homme se déplaça aisément et récupéra de livre parmi le bazar environnent. Elle le remercia et paya cet étrange personne. Comment avait-il su ? Elle passa la porte et le vent lui murmura la réponse.

_**Shaman.**_

Elle sourit, c'était évident. Inquiétant aussi. Elle secoua la tête et s'éloigna. Par définition, les kitsunes étaient des esprits «malin», enfin si il mourrait jeune. Aussi, les chamanes avait tendance à se méfier d'eux.

Elle retourna à la voiture, où, ses compagnons l'attendaient. Les loups la regardaient méchamment pour certain amusé pour d'autre. Rachel rigola en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Ce n'est que vers dix-huit heures qu'elle entra enfin dans son chez elle. Elle sourit, plus de Jacob à la surveiller, elle ne tomberait pas nez à nez avec lui à chaque fois qu'elle sortirait de la salle de bain, elle ne l'entendrait plus partir à pas d'heure chasser le vampire tout en s'inquiétant pour lui, à cause des sangsues. Non, elle aurait une vie normale.

Elle se retourna vivement vers la fenêtre, en sentant un regard posé sur elle. Elle vit un éclair roux se mettre à labrit sous les arbres. Intriguée, elle enfila une veste et partit à le poursuite de ce mystérieux observateur. Chaque fois quel le voyait, elle ne distinguait qu'un éclair roux zigzaguant entre les arbres. Elle ne serait dire combien de temps elle le suivit, ni même quelle distance elle avait parcourut. Elle finit par arriver dans une immense clairière, remplit de fleur- en un mot magnifique. Elle observa cette beauté naturelle, émerveillée. Ses yeux finirent par se poser sur le petit être assit sur le sol, la fixant d'un regard bienveillant. Ancien, mystérieux et authentique.

«_ Je suis _Daichi_. _**Se présenta-t-il.**_  
>_ Je suis...<br>_ Saki, _**la coupa-t-il.**_ Je sais qui tu es. Rare son les Kitsune qui échappe à leur gardien en ça, tu as mon respect.  
>_ Pourquoi me suiviez-vous ?, <em><strong>questionna-t-elle<strong>_.  
>_ Je veux t'aider. Tu maîtrises pas tes dons. C'est problématique. Je vais t'aider à les contrôler.<br>_ D'accord.  
>_ Le monde est plein de danger, et tu n'as pas choisit l'endroit le plus calme en t'installant sur un territoire de modificateur, avec à la frontière des vampires.»<p>

Écoutant attentivement Daichi, elle entreprit de mémoriser les techniques de bases qui pourrait la sauver. Ne connaissant pas son élément, elle se contentait d'essayer d'entraîner son ouïe à mieux fonctionner, ainsi que sa vue et son odorat. Néanmoins, c'était un exercice compliquer et elle était plus intriguer par Daichi que part autre chose. Comment et surtout depuis quand arrivait-elle à parler au renard, même au tout début de sa transformation en humaine elle n'y était plus parvenue. Curieux.

_**La magie est inexplicable.**_

Daichi se tendit avant de lui hurler de s'enfuir. Saki ne se fit pas prier, se fiant à son « mentor », elle partit le plus rapidement possible quelle qu'en fut la raison, le danger devait être éminent. Aussi, s'empressa-t-elle de rentrer chez elle. Ses sens nouvellement éveiller lui permirent d'identifier le danger.

_**Vampire.**_

Les loups à sa suite. Elle reprit son souffle assise contre la porte. Ce monde était dangereux. Vraiment très dangereux... Elle monta prendre une douche bien mériter avant de s'endormir paisiblement.


	5. Chapitre 4

**Commentaire** : Bonjour/ bonsoir voici le quatrième chapitre de WereWolves & Foxes. Je remercie les personnes qui ont ajouté ma fanfiction à leur favoris ou qui suive. N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça me ferait plaisir de savoir ce que vous pensez de ma fanfiction. ( les reviews sont le seul salaire de l'auteur). Sur ce bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><em>Le soir venu Saki décida de se coucher tôt, la journée ayant été riche en émotion. Aussi a vingt-et-une heure tapante se trouvait-elle chaudement allonger dans son lit. Elle s'endormit sur le champ. Un sommeil sans rêve.<em>

Quelques heures plus tard elle fut réveiller par des coups de tonnerre, un orage venait de se déclencher. Elle se leva refermer son volet en entendant le vent le faire claquer contre le mur. En se retournant elle crut voir une lumière provenant de la pièce vide à côté. Elle secoua la tête, visiblement son imagination était décupler en cette nuit. La Takamura soupira avant de se rallonger. Quelques secondes plus tard le bruit claquant de son volet se refit entendre, elle se releva exaspéré et ouvrit la fenêtre dans le but de le refermer, mais elle remarqua que celui-ci était fermer et pourtant le bruit était toujours là. Persistant. La jeune femme fut effrayer, d'être là, seule. Seule ? Visiblement pas tant que cela. En se retournant elle revit la même lumière furtive qui disparut aussitôt. Un coup de tonnerre résonna la faisant sursauter. La panique la gagna aussitôt. Il y avait quelqu'un chez elle. Elle ne savait pas qui ni pourquoi. Elle n'arrivait pas non plus à localiser la personne malgré ses sens décuplés.

_**Fantôme. Esprit.**_

Elle secoua la tête en essayant de contenir toutes ces pensées irréaliste que la panique envoyait à profusion dans son esprit. Un autre craquement la fit se retourner en sursautant, mais une fois de plus le vide lui fit face. Tremblante elle alluma la lumière. L'orage n'aidant pas la lumière s'éteignit quelque minutes plus tard. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son réveil.

_**3 heures du matin.**_

L'heure du diable comme disait certaine personne superstitieuse. Elle frissonna à cette pensée. Elle se concentra, essayant tant bien que mal, de localiser, cette chose sans nom, ni visage, qui la terrifiait. En vain.

Prenant son courage à demain, elle sortit de la sécurité de sa chambre pour aller voir dans les autres pièces. Le craquement sinistre des arbres à l'extérieur dû à la tempête ne la rassurait pas le moins du monde.

Elle avança prudemment, peu rassurer. Faisant chaque pièce une à une. Sans jamais rien trouver, malgré le bruit persistant. Comment cela était-il possible ?

Elle finit par arriver à la seule pièce de la maison qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de rénover, elle l'a trouvait magnifique et voulait la conserver telle qu'elle était. Pourtant en cette nuit, elle lui paraissait aussi sinistre que malsaine. Elle voulait s'en éloigner et pourtant elle savait par instinct qu'elle devait rentrer. Elle n'osait pas. Ne bougeait pas.

_**Une voix insistante lui ordonna d'entrer. De voir.**_

Mais la peur la paralysait. Que pouvait-il y avoir de si terrible, qui l'empêchait d'entrer ? C'est comme-ci deux force se battaient. L'une voulant l'empêcher d'entrer et l'autre au contraire faisait tout pour qu'elle franchisse le pas de cette porte. C'était perturbant. La jeune femme tremblait de tout ses membres, ne sachant quoi faire. Les larmes aux yeux dû, à ce qu'elle sentait émaner de la pièce. Elle avait l'impression de suffoquer. Comme-ci une main invisible serrait son cou, jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. Elle ne parvenait pas à lutter, contre cette chose.

Mais elle savait qu'elle ne voulait pas entrer, elle ne voulait pas savoir. Parfois l'ignorance vaut mieux que la vérité. Plus indulgente. Néanmoins, elle se sentait faiblir de secondes en secondes. Comme-ci la force qu'elle considérait comme maléfique gagnait et l'emportait dans les ténèbres éternel.

Elle secoua la tête chassant ces idées, qui ne l'aiderait en rien. Les coups de tonnerres résonnaient, la voix lui hurlait de rentrer et de voir. Pourquoi ? Elle ne le savait même pas.

Sa main tremblante de peur, bougea d'elle même et se posa sur la poignée de la porte. Elle souffla, pour se donner du courage.

**_Finalement, il semblerait qu'il fallait qu'elle sache._**

Le plus doucement possible elle tourna la poignée. Ouvrant la porte d'un geste lent et calculé, ne sachant à quoi s'attendre. Elle finit d'ouvrir la porte d'un coup sec, se mettant en position défensive, s'attendant au pire.

_**Rien.**_

Il ne se passa rien du tout. Elle baissa prudemment sa garde et observa. La pièce était sombre et vide. Suspect. Elle essaya de se calmer.

_**Regarde avec tes vrai yeux.**_

Ce qu'elle fit. Elle utilisa sa vu plus développer de kitsune. Pour voir ce qui ne peut être vu. La pièce lui apparaissait comme un plein jour. Elle distingua un vieil homme assit sur une chaise à bascule juste en face d'elle. Elle se retourna en entendant la porte grincer puis se refermer dans un claquement sinistre. Elle eu juste le temps d'apercevoir Daichi qui lui adressait un regard désolé. Dans quoi s'était-elle aventurée en cédant. Elle soupira pour reprendre contenance et fit face à cet esprit ou quoique ce fut.

«_ Qui êtes-vous ?,

_**questionna-t-elle**__.  
>_ Daichi.<br>_ Ne mentez pas. Daichi était derrière cette porte, vous ne pouvez pas être lui !, __**s'énerva-t-elle.**__  
>_ Vérité ou mensonge. Bien ou mal. Un font deux et deux font un. , <em>_**répliqua-t-il**__.  
>_ Ne jouez pas avec moi.<br>_ Les renards sont des joueurs, ne l'oublie pas. Jamais. Ils fixent leurs propre règles et les changes quand bon leur semble., __**ricana l'ancêtre**__.  
>_ Je ne suis pas comme ça.<br>_ L'art du mensonge te vas à ravir., __**ria-t-il**__.  
>_ N'importe quoi !<br>_ Tu joues avec moi. Tu joues avec ces loups. Comment s'appelle-t-il ? Ah oui, Jacob Black. Te divertie-t-il suffisamment ? N'oublie pas qu'il y a toute une meute.  
>_ Je ne vois pas ce que les loups viennent faire dans cette conversation.<br>_ Détruit les., __**ordonna-t-il**__.  
>_ Jamais. Ils sont innocents.<br>_ Innocents ?! Eux ? Jamais. »_

Le vieil homme se leva brusquement, énervé. La Takamura sursauta malgré elle, ne s'y attendant pas. Elle n'arrivait pas à cerner le vieil homme. C'était un Kitsune, c'était certain. Il était décédé, et son esprit hantait les lieux. Flippant. Elle réprima un hurlement en le voyant s'approcher d'elle. Ils se retrouvèrent nez à nez. Yeux dans les yeux. Et là, elle vit. Elle vit ce qu'elle n'aurait pas du voir. Une profonde haine s'insinua dans son cœur.

Elle vit, le sang, la mort. Des cris toujours plus fort, toujours plus fort. Faisant sombrer dans la folie. Les larmes d'un enfants. Le hurlement des loups. Le martèlement de leurs pattes sur le sol de la forêt, résonnaient. La peur. Un sentiment malsain obscursisant tout jugement raisonnable. Des personnes démembré sur le sol. Des loups couvert du sang des morts hurlant à la lune.

Pleurant et tremblant, Saki fixait le carnage. Maudit loups. Ils ne méritaient pas de vive pas après ça. Elle devait les tuer.

Elle écoutait la sinistre voix qui faisait échos à ses sombres pensées. Profitant de sa faiblesse devant ces images.

Le vieillard la relâcha tout aussi brusquement qu'il l'avait saisie. Saki s'écroula au sol, alors que l'autre disparaissait dans un brouillard sombre. Trop sombre. Elle perdit connaissance, éprouver par la vision.

C'est encore secouer, que le lendemain matin elle fut réveillé par des coups donné à la porte. Elle se leva, enfila des habits propre et alla ouvrir la porte ou résonnaient des coups de plus en plus insistant. Elle découvrit Rachel accompagner de son frère.

«_ Bonjour,

_**les salua-t-elle.**__  
>_ Salut Saki, ça va ? La tempête n'a pas fait de dégâts ici ? , <em>_**questionna Rachel**__.  
>_ Bonjour Rachel ! Jacob. Non, c'est bon, tout va bien., <em>_**répondit-elle.**__  
>_ Tant mieux., <em>_**sourit la Black**__.»_

La jeune femme invita les deux arrivant à entrer, non sans avoir jeter son plus beau regard noir au loup. Elle se demandait vaguement ce qui la retenait de lui arracher la tête sur le champ. Après ce qu'elle vu durant la nuit... Elle soupira, tentant d'évacuer ces néfaste pulsion meurtrière. Elle échangea plusieurs banalités sous le regard insistant de Jacob, ce-dernier ne la lâchait pas du regard. La rendant nerveuse. Ça l'agaçait car elle savait qu'il pouvait le sentir. Il serait encore plus sur ses gardes en sa présence. Elle soupira.

Trois heures plus tard, après avoir passer l'épreuve «Jacob», la jeune femme était partie en ville en compagnie de Rachel et Leah. Sortie entre filles. Enfin, cette sortie avait un but bien précis pour la Takamura. Elle devait retourner dans la bibliothèque du vieux Shaman. Lui aurait sûrement des réponses. Elle avait besoin de s'alléger du poids de cette peur oppressante.

«_ Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas fais de shopping entre amies.,

**_déclara Leah_**_.  
>_ J'en faisais souvent à San Francisco., <em>**_souria Rachel._**_  
>_ Avec tout ce qui c'est passé, je n'ai pas vraiment eu le cœur à le faire..., soupira la Clearwater.<br>_ Je comprends...Mais il est temps que tu te reprennes. Même-ci c'est dur.  
>_ Je sais.»<em>

La kitsune avait écouté silencieusement ses aînées. Elle n'avait rien à dire n'ayant jamais vécut de scène comparable. Le fossé qu'avait creusé ses années d'isolement forcé, ne se reboucherait pas en un claquement de doigts.

Essayant de chasser ces idées contrariantes, elle se focalisa sur ses amies. Rachel avait l'air soucieuse, tendu. De légère cernes sous ses yeux. Saki se demanda vaguement comment la relation entre son amie et Paul avançait, avant de secouer la tête en se disant que ça, ne la regardait pas. Elle était décidément trop curieuse. Elle finirait bien par l'apprendre un moment ou un autre.

Enfin, une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, elles arrivèrent à destination. Pas trop tôt, la cadette était presser de voir la Shaman. Elle avait besoin de savoir. Le doute persistait, tout de même. Et si le Shaman était lui aussi un ennemi ? Après tout, elle avait fait confiance à Daishi, et il s'était joué d'elle... Enfin. Ça avait l'air bien plus compliqué que ça. Dans quoi c'était fourrée en quittant le lieu protecteur, ou elle vivait avec sa gardienne. Décidément, elle n'avait pas de chance.

Elles firent les boutiques en riant de tout et de rien, parlant de banalités. Commentant les ragots. Bref, une journée normal. Elles achetèrent des choses les plus inutile, mais qu'importe elles étaient ensemble et elles pouvaient oublier leurs problèmes. Juste quelques heures, mais c'était déjà ça.

Elles allèrent s'installer sur la terrasse d'un café, le temps étant particulièrement clément en cette journée.

«_ Alors comment ça avance avec Paul ?

**_Questionna Leah curieuse._**_  
>_ Comment ça ? Pourquoi tout le monde me pose cette question., <em>_**bougonna Rachel.**__  
>_ Eh bien à toi de nous répondre, sourit Saki.»<em>

Boudeuse la Black but un peu de son café en silence, alors que ses amies attendaient patiemment qu'elle se lance... Curieuse de savoir ce qui se passait réellement, même-ci Leah savait un peu près tout. Télépathie, c'était l'une des seuls choses utile à être loup. Elle avait la version de Paul, mais désirait avoir celle de Rachel.

«_ Il est... Chiant, agaçant, collant. Il me fatigue. Franchement je sais pas ce qu'il lui prends, mais j'aimerais bien qu'il arrête. C'est vrai quoi ! Avant mon départ, on ne s'adressait pas la parole et puis je reviens et il change du tout au tout avec moi ! Alors ok, il est bien foutu, je dis pas le contraire, il peut être sympa...»

La jeune femme se stoppa dans son monologue, en voyant Saki blanchirent en regardant derrière elle. Rachel pria pour que ça ne soit pas grave.

«_ Il est derrière toi...,

**_indiqua la Takamura._**_»_

Si elle avait pu, Rachel, aurait hurler, fondu en larme ou bien aurait prit le train pour San Francisco dans la fouler. Au lieu de ça, elle prit sur elle et se retourna en souriant faussement vers sa bête noir du moment. Pria tout les dieux pour qu'il n'est rien entendu, mais en le voyant afficher son sourire arrogant , elle sut que c'était fichu. Monde cruel.

«_ Merci pour les compliments,

_**se moqua-t-il.**__  
>_ C'est bon. C'est journée entre fille et sauf erreur de ma part tu n'es pas une fille, alors au revoir.»<em>

Paul la regarda avec son sourire moqueur accroché au visage, mais ne bougea pas pour autant, faisant enrager son imprégnée. Leah hésitait entre aider son amie et voir comment elle s'en sortait face à son loup pot de colle. La dernière du trio se préparait à retourner à la bibliothèque du vieux shaman. Après tout, il faudrait que son amie affronte son loup. Le plus vite serait le mieux.

Aussi, ne tarda-t-elle pas à s'éclipser. Elle partie souriant à son amie en guise d'encouragement. Leah finit par partir de son côté elle aussi. La Kitsune marcha d'un pas rapide en direction de la bibliothèque. Elle retrouva rapidement le lieu-dit et y pénétra. L'angoisse noua sa gorge. Cela lui faisait peur, sans qu'elle se l'avoue.

Elle scruta l'intérieur du bâtiment à la recherche de la seule personne qui pourrait l'aider. Car si le shaman ne pouvait pas personne ne le pourrait. Elle arpenta les rangées de livre avant de rejoindre le bureau qu'elle venait de repérer au fond de la pièce. Elle toqua légèrement et respira profondément, avant d'entrer.

Elle entra dans la pièce et trouva le vieux shaman plongé dans un livre, encadrer par des montagnes de livres. Elle s'assia sur la seule chaise disponible et attendit qu'il se décide à parler. Elle observa la pièce pendant ce laps de temps.

«_ Je savais que tu ne tarderais pas à revenir.,

**_commença-t-il._**_  
>_ Vous savez pourquoi je viens ?<br>_ Oui. Sais-tu que quand le cœur pur d'un kitsune est touché par la haine, la souffrance ou tout autre émotion négative, il tend un peu plus à devenir le vide.  
>_ Nogitsune, <em>_**murmura-t-elle**__.  
>_ Tu dois lutter. En aucun cas, tu dois te laisser emporter dans ce chemin.<br>_ Je le sais.»_

Le silence envahit la pièce. La renarde méditait les parole du sage. L'ancêtre cherchait ses mots, les choisissant avec soin.

«_ Que t'a-t'il montré ?  
>_ Un massacre. Les loups tuaient plein d'innocents. C'était horrible.<br>_ Parfois les apparences sont trompeuse.  
>_ Que voulez-vous dire ?<br>_ Quelle est la principal caractéristique du kitsune ?  
>_ Le mensonge et la fourberie.<br>_ N'as-tu pas ta réponse ?  
>_ Il s'est joué de moi pour atteindre son objectif ?<br>_ A toi dans juger.  
>_ Ça ne peut être que ça... Je n'ai beau pas aimer les loups, je ne les pense pas comme ça.<br>_ Connais-tu les symboles ?  
>_ Les symboles ?<br>_ Le renard ; la fourberie. Les corbeaux ; les mauvais esprits. Les loups ; la protection.  
>_ Je vois. Je peux avoir confiance dans les loups puisqu'ils représentent aussi la fidélité.<br>_ Tu es le seul maître de ton destin. Je ne peux, que te donner des indices.  
>_ Je comprends.<br>_ Sois prudente.  
>_ Je n'y manquerais pas...,<p>

_**assura la jeune femme.**__»_

Elle salua et remercia le vieux Shaman. Cet homme l'aidait beaucoup à sa façon, malgré qu'elle ressortait avec encore plus de question qu'à son arrivé. Elle n'était même pas sur des conclusions qu'elle venait de tirer. Elle ne savait pas si elle était sur la bonne voit où si elle se trompait complètement. Tout ce qu'elle savait c'est que Daichi n'était pas vraiment son allier, mais pas vraiment son ennemi non plus. Il est fort probable qu'il est été abattu par des loups, parce qu'il laissait la haine l'envahir. Il était proche de devenir un nogitsune à sa mort. D'où le fait qu'il semble avoir deux personnalités diamétralement opposées. Tout les morts étaient sûrement des personnes qu'il contrôlait. Ça ne pouvait être que ça.

Elle sortit de la bibliothèque, heureuse de ses nouvelles découvertes et rejoignit la voiture de Leah. Elle observa attentivement le monde autour elle, s'imprégnant de l'air ambiant.

Elle remarqua que Leah l'attendait seule. Cette-dernière sourit en la voyant arriver.

«_ Rachel nous à abandonnées.  
>_ Oh, le méchant Paul à eut raison d'elle ?<br>_ Il faut croire,

_**rigola l'indienne.**__»_

Les deux amies rirent de bon cœur avant de monter en voiture pour retourner à la Push. Saki souria, en voyant que le Shaman n'avait pas tord. Elle était capable d'être amie avec un loup.


	6. Chapitre 5

Bonjour, Bonsoir.

Voici le cinquième chapitre de WereWolves & Foxes. Je remercie les personnes qui me suivent et qui m'ont ajouté à leur favorie. N'hésitez pas à laisser une review. J'aime discuter avec mes lecteurs, alors n'ayez pas peur. Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><span><em>Review de Guest :<em>

_**Rapport avec Twilight ?**_

Je suis pas sur que tu voies ma réponse, mais je te réponds tout de même. J'ai vu que tu as laissés ta review sur le premier chapitre, qui en effet n'avait pas grand chose à voir avec Twilight. Tu aurais lu le second chapitre, tu aurais sûrement remarqué que les personnages de Twilight s'ajoute au fur et à mesure que l'histoire se déroule. Le premier chapitre étant là, pour planter le décor et découvrir Saki. Parce que je ne vais pas balancer mon personnage dans l'histoire, faire qu'un loup s'imprègne et The end. Tout le monde est heureux... Alors, en effet les kitsune ne sont pas présent dans l'histoire de base, mais une fanfiction permet au personne le souhaitant d'inventer des suites ou de modifier la base légèrement. Voilà voilà.

* * *

><p>Chapitre 5<p>

Saki s'était levée à l'aube en vue de faire un footing matinal. Ceci expliquait pourquoi elle se trouvait dans la forêt à courir tranquillement. L'air frais lui faisait le plus grand bien. Après tout ce qu'il lui était arrivé depuis son arrivé ici, ça lui faisait du bien de ce retrouver seul avec elle même. Elle aimait courir et ses attitudes sur-développés pouvait lui permettre de courir très longtemps.

Elle repensa à son entre-vue avec le «méchant» Daichi. Se rappeler les horreurs qu'il lui avait montrés lui donnait la nausée. C'était répugnant. Elle se promit que quoi qu'il advienne jamais elle ne deviendrait comme cela.

Le carnage qui avait eu lieu était répugnant.

Elle reprit sa course sachant ses pensées sur le nogitsune. Les orientant sur tout et rien. Écoutant les animaux de la forêt s'éveiller doucement. Les diverses bruits qu'elle n'avait pas eu location d'entendre jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Elle avait la curieuse impression d'être un jeune renardeau qui venait juste de naître. Et pourtant elle vivait depuis un bon bout de temps.

L'air frais battait ses joues alors qu'elle accélérait considérablement. Cette sensation de liberté, qu'elle chérissait plus que tout. Elle se reprit rapidement, en se disant que jamais aucun humain ne pourrai atteindre cette vitesse.

Elle analysa les alentours espérant qu'aucun loups n'étaient dans le coin à ce moment. Il lui sembla que non. Heureusement pour elle. Elle ne donnait pas chère de sa peau si ça aurait été le cas. Ils l'auraient poursuivit, elle aurait essayer de fuir le plus vite possible, vainement. Ils auraient finit par la rattraper et elle sans défense serait morte démembrée, et le reste de son corps aurait été brûlé. Traiter comme un vampire.

Elle secoua la tête décidément, ses pensées l'agaçaient prodigieusement. Elle poursuivit son chemin et finit par arriver aux falaises. La mer était magnifique, le soleil qui avait réussit à peser la masse nuageuse se reflétait sur l'eau. L'écume se formait au pied de ces géantes de pierre. Des oiseaux volaient de ci, delà.

La Takamura entreprit de courir le long des falaises, n'ayant pas envie de rentrer pour le moment. Elle se sentait vraiment bien. D'un coup l'oppressante sensation d'être observer la saisie. Elle commença par chercher Daichi des yeux. Il avait la dérangeante habitude de la fixer jusqu'à ce qu'elle vienne à lui. Elle fit donc ce qu'elle faisait d'habitude, et se dirigea vers le lieu d'où semblait provenir cette impression. Certaine personnes pourraient lui faire remarquer qu'elle n'avait aucun instinct de survit. Puisque ça pourrait être tout à fait autre chose que Daichi...

Aussi, elle s'enfonça dans la forêt, dans l'espoir de tomber sur le renard. S'aventurant plus loin encore, elle se figea d'un coup, avalant durement sa salive. Elle suivait les loups. Comment avait-elle fait pour ne pas s'en rendre compte plus tôt ? Elle était vraiment bête. Pourtant ils avaient une odeur qui leur était propre... Et qui n'était pas loin de celle du renard. Elle se gifla mentalement avant de faire demi-tour. Les loups sur ses traces.

Il en avait deux qui la suivait. Des vampires rôdaient peut-être dans le coin... Dans tout les cas elle ferait mieux de pas traîner plus longtemps ici.

Il ne lui fallut qu'une vingtaine de minutes pour sortir des bois. Elle atterrit sur la plage. De là, le chemin pour rentrer n'était pas bien compliqué.

Qu'elle sotte faisait-elle. Franchement, elle manquait cruellement d'intelligence quand elle s'y mettait. Elle prit une douche tout en s'engueulant mentalement pour ce qui aurait pu arriver. Elle savait pourtant qu'ils la surveillaient...

Elle se sécha et se rhabilla dans la fouler avant de prendre le livre sur les légendes Quileutes qu'elle avait emprunté à la bibliothèque du vieux shaman. Elle s'affala dans son canapé et commença sa lecture.

« Des traités de non agressions furent signés avec les peuples avoisinants mais il arrivait parfois que d'autres, venus de plus loin, obligent les Quileutes à reprendre la forme d'esprit pour les repousser. Les générations se succédèrent ainsi jusqu'au dernier Grand Chef Esprit, Taha Aki, réputé pour sa sagesse et son pacifisme. Sous son règne, tous vécurent heureux, à l'exception de Utlapa, un guerrier aussi avide que fort qui souhaitait user de la magie pour asservir les peuples environnants. Etant donné que, sous leurs formes d'esprits, les guerriers étaient en mesure de lire les pensées de leurs pairs, ils découvrirent les projets de l'ambitieux qui fut condamné à l'exil. Taha Aki veillait sur son peuple et prenait régulièrement la forme d'esprit pour survoler les environs et s'assurer qu'aucun danger ne guettait. C'est lors de l'une de ces inspections que Utlapa en profita pour se transformer à son tour et glisser son esprit dans le corps de son ancien chef avant de tuer le Aki, qui perçut de suite ses intentions, ne put revenir à temps et fut condamné à rester esprit. Malgré tout, même s'il se trouvait dès lors à la tête de la tribu sans que quiconque ne puisse le démasquer, Utlapa ne put assouvir ses désirs de conquêtes : il ne pouvait plus se transformer en esprit sous peine de devoir en découdre avec Taha Aki et interdit à ses guerriers de se transformer, afin qu'ils ne puissent pas percevoir la présence de leur ancien chef. Il oppressa les siens, s'octroyant de nombreux privilèges, tandis que Taha Aki faiblissait. Ccelui-ci il décida d'agir : il convoqua un loup féroce pour tenter d'assassiner son propre corps, mais le fourbe Utlapa resta en retrait derrière les siens, n'hésitant pas à laisser un jeune homme, qui croyait protéger son chef, se sacrifier à sa place. »  
>«Taha Aki en éprouva un chagrin épouvantable et ordonna à la bête de capituler. A l'agonie, il eut cependant l'idée de prier le loup de l'accueillir, de partager son enveloppe terrestre avec lui et l'animal accepta. Taha Aki retourna vers son peuple et, par son attitude, laissa supposer à certains que ce loup n'était pas ordinaire. Un vieux guerrier nommé Yut décida d'aller contre les ordres de son chef et prit la forme d'esprit. Taha Aki l'imita et lui narra toutes ses mésaventures. Malheureusement, Utlapa s'en aperçut et égorgea sur le champ le vieux guerrier. La colère submergea alors Taha Aki qui fit preuve d'une nouvelle magie : de bête qu'il était, il se transforma en homme. Ce nouvel homme ne ressemblait pas à l'enveloppe charnelle de Taha Aki : il était bien plus splendide car il était l'incarnation de son esprit. Ses soldats le reconnurent aussitôt, car ils avaient volé en sa compagnie. Utlapa tenta de fuir, mais Taha Aki avait désormais la force du loup et le tua rapidement.»<p>

Ainsi voilà comment était né les modificateur... Intéressant. C'est bon à savoir. Heureusement que leur «voyage en tant qu'esprit» ne se fait plus sinon, elle aurait été grillée depuis un bon bout de temps.

Elle jeta le livre à travers la pièce, qui atterrit miraculeusement sur un coussin, avant de se relever aller se chercher à manger. Elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de bouger aujourd'hui.

Elle soupira en se demandant ce qu'elle pourrait bien faire pour occuper ses journées. Lire, ça allait un moment, mais passé un autre c'était ennuyant. Elle alluma la télévision, moyen de culture pour flemmard. Elle regarda les images défiler. Zappant de temps à autres.

«Flash spécial, les disparition inexpliquées continue à Seattle. Plus d'une vingtaine de nos concitoyens ont disparut au cours du mois précédent. À quoi avons-nous à faire ? La police enquête, mais aucun indices n'a été découvert. C'est comme-ci le kidnappeur était un fantôme. Les enlèvement ayant lieu en général la nuit, il est fortement déconseiller de sortir de chez sois. Un couvre feu à d'ailleurs été mit en place. Pour votre sécurité, il est conseillé de ne pas sortir seul. Soyez prudent. Tout témoin susceptible de fournir des indices à la police est prié de se rendre dans les plus bref délais au commissariat.»

Des vampires. Seattle ce n'était pas si loin. Un sourire prit place sur son visage. Il fallait qu'elle aille à Seattle.

Mais commençons par le commencement. Il me fallait une voiture... Rapide si possible. C'est ainsi qu'elle se rendit au garage de la Push. Elle commençait ses recherches par là, bien qu'elle n'ai que peu d'espoir pour trouver autre chose que de vieille épaves. Mais bon qui ne tente rien n'a rien.

Ça ne lui prit que quinze minutes pour arriver à destination. Elle commençait à prendre ses repères. Elle avisa les voitures dehors, des épaves comme prévu. Elle soupira frustrée.

«_ Bonjour, que puis-je pour vous ?, _**demanda une voix derrière elle.**_  
>_ J'aimerais acheter une voiture, rapide., <em><strong>fit-elle en faisant volte-face.<strong>_  
>_ Rapide... Hum. Je suppose que c'est vieille carcasse ne te convienne pas, <em><strong>rigola-t-il.<strong>_  
>_ Non, en effet., <em><strong>répondit la Kitsune en riant à son tour.<strong>_  
>_ Viens, je vais te montrer des modèles plus ressent., <em><strong>me dit-il<strong>_.»

Ce vieille homme lui était fort sympathique dans tout les cas. Elle observa les voitures qu'il lui montrait, mais aucune ne lui tapait dans l'œil.

«_ Vous en avez pas des neuves récente ?, **_demanda-t-elle pleine d'espoir._**  
>_ Nan, malheureusement. Je ne vends que de l'occasion.<br>_ Merci, quand même je vais aller jusqu'à Port Angeles.  
>_ Sans voiture ?<br>_ J'ai deux jambes. _**Sourit la renarde.**_  
>_ Sam ?, <em><strong>appela le mécanicien.<strong>_  
>_ Oui ?, <strong><em>répondit le susnommé à l'autre bout de l'atelier.<em>**  
>_ Tu veux bien accompagner la demoiselle à Port Angeles pour une voiture.<br>_ Oui, pas de soucis.»

La renarde était resté silencieuse bloquée sur le prénom. Sam. Comme ? Elle implora tout les dieux pour qu'elle n'est pas autant de poisse que ça en avait l'air.

Elle soupira mentalement en voyant un géant tout en muscle débarquer devant elle. L'alpha. Génialement génial. L'apothéose de la chance. Elle allait devoir faire attention au moindre de ses gestes pendant les deux heures avenir. Décidément, encore une fois elle aurait fait mieux de rester dans son lit bien au chaud. Elle sourit difficilement à l'Alpha.

«_ On y va., _**fit-il.**_  
>_ Oui., <em><strong>sourit la kitsune crispée.<strong>_»

Elle monta aux côtés du loup dans le 4x4 de ce-dernier. Aussi tendu que la corde d'un arc. Elle avait peur. Peur pour sa vie. Elle ne voulait pas mourir sans voir le monde.

«_ En faite, moi c'est Sam. Sam Uley., **_se présenta-t-il_**.  
>_ Saki Takamura, enchanté.»<p>

Il lui tendit la main, elle la serra. Elle avait bien compris la manœuvre. Il cherchait à voir si elle était aussi froide qu'un vampire. Aucun d'eux n'avaient confiance en elle. Après tout, elle n'était que l'inconnue sans passé ramener par Rachel. Mais delà à avoir autant de méfiance vis à vis d'elle, ça la dépassait. Elle aimerait bien, comprendre pourquoi ?

«_ Tu cherches quoi comme modèle de voiture ?  
>_ Quelque chose de rapide.<br>_ Tu devrais trouver ton bonheur à Port Angeles.  
>_ J'espère bien.»<p>

L'un comme l'autre se murèrent dans un silence pesant. L'une se demandant ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire et l'autre se questionnant sur sa mystérieuse passagère. Le loup était bien décidé à en découvrir un maximum.

«_ Tu te plaît à la réserve ?  
>_ Oui, beaucoup, <em><strong>répondit-elle tout sourire. Je ne suis pas prête de repartir.<strong>_  
>_ C'est bizarre, en générale, les personnes de l'extérieur on tendance à repartir aussi sec.<br>_ A croire que je ne suis pas comme tout le monde., _**fit-elle amusée par la tournure de la conversation.**_  
>_ En effet. Tu devrais venir manger chez nous avec Rachel. Ça te permettrais de connaître du monde.<br>_ Hm, pourquoi pas j'y réfléchirais., _**sourit-elle.**_  
>_ D'ailleurs, tu connais qui à part Rachel ?<br>_ À part Rachel... Jacob, mais il ne m'aime visiblement pas. Et Leah, cette fille est vraiment génial., _**s'exclama la renarde**_.  
>_ T'en fais pas pour Jacob.<br>_ Je m'en fais pas, ça m'importe peu qu'il m'apprécie ou non. D'ailleurs, toi non plus tu m'apprécie pas, ça se voie. Mais c'est pas grave. On ne peut pas être apprécié de tout le monde., _**fit-elle pas contrarié le moins du monde**_.  
>_ Qu'est ce qui te fais dire ça ?, <em><strong>questionna-t-il.<strong>_  
>_ Eh bien, tu as les mains crispées sur ton volant depuis notre départ, fait gaffe d'ailleurs si, il casse on va devoir faire tout le chemin du retour à pied. Tu es passablement agacer par mes réponses. Tu as un tic d'ailleurs quand tu énervé. J'ai cru que tu allais m'éjecter de la voiture quand j'ai parlé de Leah. Oh, et là, tu te dis que tu aurais fais mieux de ne pas m'inviter. On peut te lire comme un livre ouvert, fait attention ça pourrait te porter préjudice., <em><strong>énuméra la kitsune<strong>_.  
>_ Toi par contre, tu es dur à déchiffrer.<br>_ Oh et pourquoi ?  
>_ Je ne vois pas ce que tu penses, tu as soit un air amusé, soit tu sembles perdu dans tes pensées. Tu débarques de nul part. On ne sait rien sur toi. C'est curieux.<br>_ Sûrement.  
>_ On est arrivé.»<p>

Elle sortit du 4x4, presser de voir ce qu'il y avait comme voiture à vendre. Elle suivit le loup jusqu'au garage en souriant, alors que l'alpha était énervé de ne rien avoir découvert de plus. Cette fille était un mystère pour lui.

Le vendeur présenta ses voitures. Toutes sans exception avant que la renarde ne trouve son bonheur. Un cabriolet rouge et blanc. Rapide et belle. Tout ce qu'il lui fallait. Elle allait faire tâche à la Push, mais qu'importe.

Elle paya le vendeur directement. Il fut surprit de la voir sortir autant d'argent.

Elle sourit à Sam, et le remercia de l'avoir conduite jusqu'ici. Alors qu'elle attendait le vendeur, Sam sortit téléphoner. Curieuse de savoir ce qui allait être dit, elle se permit d'écouter d'une oreille.

«_ Jacob.

_ Oui, elle était avec moi.

_ Je l'ai conduite à Port Angeles pour une voiture.

_ Elle est normal. Mais il y a quelque chose.

_ Hm, n'oublions pas que les phénomènes de disparitions à Seattle ont commencé à son arrivé. Il ne faut pas relâcher notre attention. Jared et Quil l'ont vu ce matin dans la forêt.

_ Elle courait trop vite pour une humaine normale, d'après eux. A plus.»

La Takamura avala durement ça salive. Elle ne les avait pas sentie. À aucun moment, si ce n'est quand elle s'était mit à les suivre. Comment avait elle pu ne pas les sentir ? Elle était piégée. Malgré tout ses efforts. Elle serra les poings.

Elle remarqua le sourire satisfait de l'alpha quand il revint. Il savait, qu'elle savait. Il savait aussi qu'elle avait entendu. Mais comment ? Ce n'était pas possible. A moins qu'il ne se jouait d'elle, mais à ce point était-ce vraiment possible ? Après tout qu'importe, elle était une excellente joueuse. Elle aimait jouer. La partie venait juste de se corser, ça en serait que plus amusant. La meute savait juste qu'elle avait une odeur différente et qu'elle courait très vite. Ça se rapportait à ne rien savoir. Elle au contraire savait tout d'eux ou presque. Si, ils voulaient jouer, ils allaient jouer, mais ça serait à leur dépends et pas au sien. Ça la Takamura en était sur. Du moins l'espérait elle.

Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par le vendeur, qui revenait en avec les documents qu'elle devait signer. Elle les signa distraitement. Avant de le saluer. Saki remercia le loup au passage, presser de rejoindre sa magnifique voiture. Elle s'assit au volant et prit aussitôt le chemin de Seattle tout en vérifiant que Sam ne la suivait pas.

Elle roula pendant plus d'une heure et demi avant d'atteindre son objectif. Elle était frustrer d'avoir tenu aussi peu de temps, avant qu'ils aient des indices. Elle soupira augmentant le son de la musique dans le but de faire passer sa frustration. Ce Jacob était décidément très malin. Elle battait le rythme de la musique sur son volant, réfléchissant à diverse possibilité. Une chose était sur, elle ne souhaitait pas partir. Pas maintenant. Mais, si dans un avenir proche il le fallait vraiment, elle n'aurait plus le choix. Elle se mordilla la les lèvres, passablement agacée. Le panneau indiquant Seattle apparut devant elle. La renarde se gara au premier parking qu'elle vit et partit se balader. Visitant la ville. Elle suivait l'odeur dénaturalisé des vampires. Leur odeur particulière n'était pas pour plaire à la kitsune. Ils sentaient la mort pour elle. Em même temps, ils n'étaient rien d'autre que des mort vivant.

Toujours est-il, que la renarde voulait voir de quoi il en retournait. Ce que manigançait les sangsues. Sans se faire repérer, histoire de vivre un jour de plus. Elle tenait à la vie et ce malgré les apparences. La Takamura finit par arriver dans un coin perdu, juste devant un entrepôt proche du port. Elle escalada le vieille entrepôt, ayant remarquer une fenêtre sur le toit. Aussi, discrètement que possible elle monta sur le toit et observa l'intérieur...

Une bonne trentaine de personnes y était enfermés. Jeune. Vieux. Homme. Femme. Adolescent. Tout y passait. Certain avait encore leur cœur qui battait alors que d'autre étaient déjà contaminé par le venin. Ils se battaient entre eux pour une goutte de sang. Toute civilité envoler. Ils ne vivaient plus que pour boire se flux vital aux vivants. Dépendant de cela, tuant ou transformant ce qui passait sous leur crocs. C'était d'une tristesse. Les responsables étaient pitoyable d'avoir fait ça. C'était monstrueux.

Jugeant, qu'elle avait passé assez de temps ici, la renarde fit demi-tour dans le silence total. Si, elle se faisait repéré, elle ne tiendrait pas face à trente vampires assoiffé. Saki reprit le chemin en sens inverse. Elle retrouva bien vite sa voiture, ou elle s'installa, fermant les yeux un instant. Cette vision d'horreur, toutes ces vies brisés l'avaient bouleversée plus qu'elle l'aurait imaginé. Elle souffla se reprenant et démarra en trombe pour reprendre le chemin du retour. La nuit tombait déjà. Il était temps qu'elle parte.

Le chemin du retour se fit rapidement, la renarde perdu dans ses pensées ne faisait guère attention à la vitesse à laquelle, elle roulait, elle dû sa survit qu'à ses réflexe surnaturelle lorsqu'un cerf lui coupa la route. Elle manquait cruellement de chance aujourd'hui. Tout ce passait de travers, pour elle. La Kitsune pria mentalement les dieux pour que la chance lui revienne. Parce que à cette allure, les loups allaient la Persée à jour dans deux semaines à peine. Quoique, ils allaient sûrement être divertie par les bébé sangsues qui se multipliaient joyeusement en vu de quelque chose de mystérieux. Enfin, ça ressemblait à une armée. Restait à découvrir, ce qu'ils voulaient ? Pourquoi une armée de bébé vampire ? L'ennemi... Les loups sûrement, il n'y avait que ça à proximité. Enfin pour le peu qu'elle savait, il n'y avait que ça. Elle devrait peut-être enquêter, ça lui occuperait ses journées, tient.

Elle coupa le contact en arrivant devant chez, elle sauta de son véhicule pour se rendre au pas de course dans sa maison. Il faisait vraiment froid. Elle alluma tout les chauffages dans le but de chauffer toutes les pièces au plus vite. Un fois fait elle se prépara un bon repas, bien mérité selon elle. La renarde se vautra dans son canapé une fois que son plat fut prêt. Elle mangea pendant que la télévision annonçait son lot de mauvaise nouvelle. Elle finit par aller se coucher, en espérant que la journée du lendemain, soit mieux que celle-ci.

Si seulement elle avait su ce qui l'attendait la Kitsune n'aurait pas bouger de son lit douillet. Visiblement, ce n'était pas sa semaine. Elle s'était lever aux aurores une nouvelle fois, dans le but de faire son footing matinal, sans faire des heures. Elle avait courut pendant quasiment deux heures. Le regard des loups ne la lâchant pas. La meute énervait prodigieusement la renarde. Elle avait juste envie d'en prendre un pour taper sur les autres.

Elle avait poursuivit son rituel matinal en se douchant et en mangeant en mettant la musique à fond. Elle avait lu quelque page de son livre sur les quileutes, pour voir si elle trouvait des informations qu'elle ne savait pas encore à ce jour, mais n'avait rien trouvé d'intéressant. Alors qu'elle se préparait à sortir pour enquêter comme elle l'avait prévu la veille, des coups à sa porte avaient retentit. La Takamura était alors partit en trottinant gaiement ouvrir. Là, elle avait découvert une Rachel en larme, complètement effondrée. La renarde l'avait prit dans ses bras, tout en jetant un regard noir aux loups qui arrivaient derrière. Elle avait bien vite fait rentrer son amie, ayant comprit qu'elle ne souhaitait pas parler au membre de la meute.

Saki entreprit de réconforter son amie en la serrant dans ses bras. Elle sentait que les loups tournaient autour de la maison. Ils ne la croyaient pas dangereuse à ce point ? Visiblement si. Ils l'a prenaient pour un monstre. Génial.

«_ Rachel ?, _**demanda-t-elle hésitante.**_  
>_ Mouii..., <em><strong>renifla son amie.<strong>_  
>_ Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?<br>_ C'est Paul..., _**pleurnicha l'indienne.**_  
>_ Quoi Paul ? Que t'a-t-il fait ?, <em><strong>questionna la kitsune inquiète de ce qu'avait pu faire ce loup mal léché.<strong>_  
>_ Il m'a dit son secret. Enfin son sois-disant secret... Parce que... Enfin ce n'est pas possible... C'est invraisemblable.<br>_ Je suppose que tu ne peux pas m'en parler., _**murmura-t-elle bien qu'elle savait de quoi il en retournait.**_  
>_ J'arrive pas à y croire...<br>_ Est-ce qu'il t'a prouver ce qu'il disait ?  
>_ Oui.<br>_ Alors pourquoi ne le crois-tu pas ?  
>_ Parce que ce n'est pas possible. C'est monstrueux. Inhumain., <em><strong>s'emporta la Black<strong>_.  
>_ Aimes-tu Paul ?<br>_ Mouii...  
>_ C'est pour lui que tu es restée n'est-ce pas ?<br>_ Oui...  
>_ Il t'a déjà fait du mal ?<br>_ Non...  
>_ Alors si tu l'aimes de tout ton cœur tu es capable de passer au-dessus de ça. Parce que regarde il tient tellement à toi, qu'il a été capable de t'avouer son secret. Et ça se voit dans son regard qu'il t'aime.<br>_ Tu crois ?, _**fit d'une petite voix Rachel.**_  
>_ Oui, bien sur., <em><strong>affirma la Takamura.<strong>_  
>_ J'ai été nul..., <em><strong>chouina-t-elle<strong>_.  
>_ Mais, non. Tu sais quoi ?<br>_ Non ?  
>_Tu vas sécher tes larmes et je vais t'accompagner voir Paul. Si tu estimes que tu peux plus parler seule, alors je te laisserai. D'accord ?<br>_ D'accord, _**sourit-elle.**_»

Saki indiqua la salle de bain à son amie, histoire que cette-dernière puisse se refaire une beauté, avant de revoir son prince pas si charmant que ça. La renarde attendit patiemment que son amie finisse de se préparer, tout en priant pour ne pas se faire bouffer par un des loups qui tournaient autour de sa maison. Elle avait tellement peu de chance que ça ne l'étonnerait même pas si ça arriverait. La Kitsune se mit à taper nerveusement un rythme connut d'elle seule. Elle n'arrivait pas à se décider, si c'était bien ou mal d'avoir encourager son amie à accepter Paul... Les loups étaient des êtres imprévisible et instable disait-on. Pourtant, il y avait cet amour dans leur yeux quant ils voyaient la personne qu'ils aimaient... Y aurait-il un phénomène dont elle aurait pas connaissance ? C'était fort possible. Il fallait absolument qu'elle découvre de quoi il en retournait. En attendant, elle jugea bon de ne pas se prononcer sur le choix qu'elle venait de faire. Elle releva la tête entendant son amie revenir.

«_ Prête ?, _**sourit gentiment Saki.**_  
>_ Tu restes avec moi ? Promit ?, <em><strong>s'inquiéta Rachel.<strong>_  
>_ Jusqu'à ce que tu me dises de m'en aller., <em><strong>confirma-t-elle.<strong>_  
>_ Merci. Il doit m'en vouloir ? Imagine qu'il ne veut plus me voir maintenant ? Franchement, je ne devrais pas y aller., <em><strong>angoissa-t-elle.<strong>_  
>_ Rachel. Tu vas me suivre, nous allons voir Paul. Qui doit être mort d'inquiétude et pas t'en vouloir le moins du monde. Vu ?<br>_ Oui, mais...  
>_ Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne., <em><strong>la coupa Saki<strong>_. On y va, c'est tout., _**ordonna-t-elle**_.  
>_ D'accord... »<p>

Saki prit son amie par la main et la traîna à sa suite. Rachel se lamenta sur son sort tout au long du chemin, s'inventant les pires scénario catastrophe possible. Une chose était sur, si la Takamura l'aurait lâchée, Rachel aurait courut pour prendre le premier moyen de transport lui tombant sous la main pour s'enfuir loin d'ici. Saki essaya tant bien que mal de la rassurer, éclatant de rire à certaine supposition cocasse. La Black avait l'imagination débordante. Après une dizaine de minutes de marche, elles finirent par arriver en vue de la maison des Lahotes.

«_ Oublie pas de respirer, _**rigola la renarde.**_»

Rachel retenait sa respiration de stresse. La remarque de Saki lui valut une tape sur l'épaule. Grâce à sa vue sur-développée la renarde aperçut le loup les observer derrière les rideaux. Trop tard pour faire machine arrière, elle guida donc son amie jusqu'à la porte et frappa, même pour elle, dans un élan sadique de générosité. La porte s'ouvrit presque aussitôt.

«_ Rachel., _**fit le loup sans un once d'émotion**_.  
>_ Paul... Je...»<p> 


	7. Chapitre 6

Bonjour ~

Me voici de retour avec le sixième chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous plaira ! N'oubliez pas la petite review à la fin et vous serez des anges ! ^^

Je remercie les 4 personnes qui m'ont ajouté à leur favoris et les 11 qui suivent mon histoire !

Bonne lecture ~

* * *

><p>Chapitre 6.<p>

Rachel retenait sa respiration de stresse. La remarque de Saki lui valut une tape sur l'épaule. Grâce à sa vue sur-développée la renarde aperçut le loup les observer derrière les rideaux. Trop tard pour faire machine arrière, elle guida donc son amie jusqu'à la porte et frappa, même pour elle, dans un élan sadique de générosité. La porte s'ouvrit presque aussitôt.

«_ Rachel., _**fit le loup sans un once d'émotion**_.

_ Paul... Je...»

Rachel s'était arrêtée dans sa phrase en se mordant la lèvre, gênée et ayant peur de la réaction de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Saki se contentait de l'attendre appuyée sur la barrière qui entourait la maison des Lahote, jugeant qu'elle n'avait pas à intervenir. Rachel se retourna vers elle, la renarde se contenta de lui faire un sourire encourageant, persuader que la Black pouvait y arriver. Paul lui regardait froidement son imprégné, blessé qu'elle l'est rejetée comme cela et aussi inquiet de la voir revenir vers lui. Il se demandait ce qu'elle pouvait bien avoir à lui dire. Il avait eu la peur de sa vie en la voyant s'enfuir. Et si elle partait ? L'abandonnait ? Survivrait-il à cet éloignement forcé ? Pourquoi lui avait-il avoué maintenant, elle n'était pas prête ? Toutes ces questions avaient tourné en boucle dans son esprit. Pire encore, il l'avait vu rentrer dans la maison de Saki Takamura, la nouvelle. La mystérieuse nouvelle. Qui, d'après Jacob, n'était pas humaine, elle n'en avait pas l'odeur. Maintenant qu'il l'avait devant elle, il constata qu'en effet elle n'était pas humaine. Sam l'avait questionnée sans résultat la veille. Elle était un mystère à elle toute seule. Impossible à cerner. Pourtant, elle semblait tout ce qu'il y avait de plus inoffensif, petit taille, frêle, l'air perdu par moment, timide... Il avait récolter toutes ses informations dans les pensées de ses frères. Jacob en particulier, il était autant obnubiler par Bella que par elle. Ça revenait au lavage de cerveau quant il devait patrouiller avec ce-dernier. S'il n'avait pas tant été préoccupé par Rachel, il aurait probablement chercher à savoir lui aussi. Quoique pour protéger Rachel, il allait devoir savoir. Le loup gris sortit de ses pensées quant il vit que Rachel allait poursuive. La jeune femme prit une grande inspiration avant de se lancer.

«_ Je suis... Désolé d'être partie comme ça, mais... Enfin c'est que sur le coup sa m'a parut impossible et ... Et ... Je suis désolé Paul., _**commença-t-elle**_.»

À peine cette phrase était parvenu aux oreilles du loup que déjà les pires scénario passait dans sa tête. Il imaginait déjà qu'elle était venu pour lui faire ses adieux. Qu'elle allait repartir aussi sec pour il ne savait même pas où. Il serra les poings d'impuissance. Il ne voulait que son bonheur. Jamais, oh grand jamais il ne l'empêcherait d'être heureuse, même-ci être heureuse pour elle ne le signifiait pas pour lui. Il aurait des nouvelle grâce à Jacob et Billy et peut-être reviendrait elle voir sa famille de temps à autre.

«_ C'est inimaginable ce que tu m'as dis. Ça dépasse toute logique., _**poursuivit-elle**_.»

Elle le prenait pour un monstre. Il aurait dû s'en douter, en lui apprenant la vérité, elle allait le détester. Jusqu'à renier son existence, oublier tout ces moments qui avaient été les leurs, ces baisers qu'il avait bénie, ces gestes de tendresses. Il sentait les larmes lui venir aux yeux. Lui, Paul Lahote, avait des putains de larmes aux yeux. Encore un peu et il se mettrait à chialer comme une gamine de dix ans. C'était pas croyable ce que l'imprégnation arrivait à lui faire dire ou faire. Il entreprit de se calmer, ne souhaitant pas aggraver son cas en lui faisant peur en se transformant, encore une fois devant elle. Il s'en voulait d'ailleurs, en même temps comment annoncer à sa copine que tu te transforme en une gigantesque boule de poil qui chasse le vampire, sans passer pour un fou ?

«_ Tout ça pour dire que..., _**fit-elle sa voix se bloquant sur la dernière partit de sa phrase**_.»

Ça y est, c'était la fin... Il prit mentalement des photos d'elle, essayant de mémoriser chaque trait, chaque facette de cette femme qu'il aimait. Son cœur pesait lourd, très lourd. Il avait l'impression de se noyer. Sa Rachel... Jamais il n'oublierai le son de sa voix. Il sentit Sam qui attendait plus loin à l'orée des bois, près à intervenir si il perdait le contrôle. Sam était prévoyant... Il ancra son regard sur Rachel. En faite, si elle partait il n'y survivrait pas. Il en crèverait de chagrin.

Saki qui depuis le début était restée silencieuse observait le couple du coin de l'œil tout en se méfiant de l'alpha qui se tenait non loin. Elle soupira mentalement en voyant que la discussion traînait sur la longueur et que le loup s'énervait. Rachel n'avait visiblement pas été faites sur un champs de course. La renarde découvrit qu'elle n'avait aucune patience, ça l'amusa. Comme quoi il fallait pas grand chose. Aussi eut-elle très vite envie de frapper Rachel. À cette allure ils y étaient encore dans un mois. Et Monsieur le loup mal luné ne semblait pas avoir une patience à toute épreuve non plus. En témoignait les légés soubresaut de ses muscles, qui si Rachel n'accélérait pas le mouvement se transformeraient bientôt en tremblement. D'ailleurs sa ne tarda pas arriver, il ne fallut pas longtemps au loup pour trembler de tout son corps. Malgré qu'il m'était toute son âme à empêcher la mutation. Sentant le danger imminent et voyant Rachel paralysée et surtout que Sam arrivait avec Leah et Jacob, la Kitsune se prépara à intervenir, mais décida de tenter quelque chose avant.

«_ Écoute Paul, ce que veux dire Rachel, c'est qu'elle est désolé d'être partit comme cela. Elle ne s'y attendait pas... Et enfin.. Le principal, elle t'aime. Vraiment. Elle avait peur que tu la rejettes en revenant vers toi, après t'avoir fuit. Ne lui en veux pas. Elle t'aime, tu l'aimes, c'est tout ce qui compte, non ?, _**s'emmêla la renarde pas spécialement douer avec les sentiments.**_

_ C'est vrai, Rachel ?., _**demanda-t-il.**_

_ Oui, je t'aime Paul. Pardonne moi., _**murmura-t-elle**_.»

La renarde s'éloigna du couple pour les laisser terminer de s'expliquer, bien qu'il n'y avait plus grand chose à dire. Elle s'autorisa un petit sourire avant de remettre un masque d'impassibilité en arrivant à la hauteur de Sam et Jacob. Elle échangea un sourire avec Leah. Même-ci c'était une louve, la Takamura se sentait proche de la Clearwater l'appréciant énormément.

«_ Alors comment va notre couple préféré ?, _**demanda Leah avec un sourire en coin.**_

_ Plutôt bien je dirais., _**sourit-elle**_. Rachel est vraiment bête quand elle s'y met., _**soupira la renarde**_.

_ Eh tu parles de ma sœur, _**s'invita Jacob, mais deux regard noir le dissuadèrent de continuer.**_

_ Heureusement que tu lui as remit les idées en place., _**fit Leah.**_

_ Je me demande ce qu'il a pu lui dire pour la mettre dans un tel état., _**elle sourit en les voyant se tendre**_. Bien que j'ai cru comprendre que ça ne me regardais pas., _**rajouta-t-elle.**_

_ Non, en effet., _**confirma Sam.**_

_ Tu n'es pas obligé d'être désagréable, Sam., _**souffla Leah énervée**_.»

Un duel de regard commença entre les deux, Jacob et Saki se contentèrent d'attendre que les deux duellistes se calme. En effet, une mésentente s'était formé au sein de la meute, bien que déjà présente entre Sam et Leah. Cette nouvelle mésentente était dû à Saki. Sam, Jared, Jacob, Quil et deux trois autres membres la pensait dangereuse car ils n'arrivaient pas à savoir ce qu'elle était vraiment. Si elle était un danger ou non. Et il y avait ceux comme Leah, qui ne la voyaient que comme quelqu'un de non dangereux. Et le reste ne portaient aucun jugement. Cette tension était désagréable pour eux tous.

«_ Ce n'est pas grave Leah., _**sourit la renarde**_. Bon je vais vous laisser.»

La kitsune reprit son chemin tristement. Bien qu'elle avait dit le contraire, l'attitude qu'ils avaient à son égard la blessait quelque peu. Il est vrai qu'elle n'était pas vraiment humaine, qu'elle était une renarde avec divers pouvoir dont elle ne savait pas ce servir et dont elle ne voulait pas savoir se servir, elle souhaitait juste être une humaine comme tout le monde. Avoir des amis, être heureuse. Elle aimerait avoir quelqu'un qui tienne à elle. Comme Rachel. Elle voulait vivre pleinement et mourir heureuse. Pourtant, elle se faisait rejeter juste parce qu'elle avait une odeur différente. Parce qu'elle ne savait pas tout du monde qui l'entourait. Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte des larmes dévalèrent ses joues. Elle en fut surprise s'était la première fois qu'elle pleurait. Drôle de sensation songea-t-elle. Saki entendit Leah cracher une phrase au deux autres, mais elle n'en comprit pas le sens, puis les pas de cette dernière se firent entendre de plus en plus fort alors qu'elle se rapprochait d'elle. La Takamura essuya ses larmes et reprit un air impassible.

«_ Ne fait pas attention à ce qu'ils disent ce ne sont que des crétins., _**persifla Leah**_.

_ Ce n'est pas pour ça..., _**renifla la renarde.**_

_ Oh, et pourquoi donc pleurais-tu ?, _**demanda-t-elle curieusement.**_

_ Je suis venu ici, pour refaire ma vie. Pour ne plus être seule... Et... Rien ne change.

_ Je suis là moi, et Rachel aussi., _**murmura la louve**_.

_ Je sais. D'ailleurs merci Leah.

_ Ne me remercie pas, je t'aime bien., _**sourit la quileute**_. Et je suis sur que d'autre personne t'apprécieront aussi.»

La renarde prit son amie dans ses bras, la serrant et profitant de l'instant. Un grand sourire éclaira le visage de la plus jeune. Leah avait raison. Ce n'était pas parce que des loups aux mauvais caractère ne l'aimaient pas que tout le monde la détesterait. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle fasse d'un cas un généralité. Leah et elle partirent se balader au bord de l'eau tout en parlant de tout et de rien. Appréciant seulement la compagnie l'une de l'autre. Pour beaucoup Leah aurait sembler ne pas être elle même à ce moment là et pourtant, loin de la meute et en mettant sa souffrance de côté, elle arrivait à être un peu celle d'autre fois.

Les jours qui suivirent furent calme pour Saki, voir trop calme par moment. Les loups passaient la plus part de leurs temps en patrouille ou à s'entraîner. De ce fait, elle ne pouvait pas voir Leah. Rachel restait chez les Uley presque toute la journée dans le but de ne pas louper Paul. La Takamura se savait pas la bienvenu et restait donc loin du domicile des Uley. Elle s'ennuyait ferme. Elle aurait pu aller courir en forêt, mais elle pouvait tomber sur un vampire... Quoiqu'elle savait se défendre. Bon, elle savait pas vraiment se défendre. Elle ne savait pas du tout se défendre. Cette pensée la fit soupirer. Mais, oui y a un mais, si elle partait se balader sous sa forme de kitsune, ses sens plus développer lui permettrait d'éviter les mauvaises rencontre et puis elle serait un renard géant. Elle devrait être tranquille. Ça paraissait être excellent plan cette histoire. Elle ne risquerait rien, elle ne était persuadée. Fière d'elle, elle bougea de son confortable canapé pour partir en balade.

Une fois dans la forêt, elle se transforma rapidement, habituer ça ne lui faisait plus aussi mal qu'au début. Sous cette forme elle était en communion parfaite avec la nature. Les oiseaux qui chantaient et virevoltaient, les petit animaux, les rongeurs surtout fuyant en la sentant arriver. Ses pattes foulant la terre en silence. Le vent dans sa fourrure rousse. L'air marin tout à côté se mélangeait avec harmonie avec celui de la forêt. Elle courut longtemps zigzaguant au gré de ses envies. Se défoulant, évacuant le trop plein d'énergie dû à son inactivité depuis qu'elle était arrivée à la Push. Voyant qu'elle s'était beaucoup éloigné, elle revint sur ses pas en longeant les falaises. Le paysage était vraiment magnifique. Elle adorait ces falaises.

Elle se coucha exposée aux peu de rayons de soleil qui passait la couche nuageuse. C'était relaxant. Elle se souvenait qu'elle faisait ça, avec ses frères et sœurs quand elle n'était encore qu'une jeune renarde. Elle ferma les yeux décidé à ne plus laisser les souvenirs de sa vie précédent son statut d'humaine, l'envahir. Le passé était le passé. Qu'importe. Aussi, se concentra-t-elle sur sa vie actuel, se demandant notamment comment elle allait faire pour que la meute lui fiche la paix. Elle ne pouvait rien faire sans avoir l'impression d'être surveillée. Peut-être que ça finirait par leur passer. En tout cas l'espérait-elle.

Des bruits étouffés lui parvinrent, ils provenaient d'assez loin. Se remettant sur ses pattes, elle entreprit d'en trouver la source. Elle trottina à travers la forêt, jusqu'à arriver plus près des montagnes. Elle grogna en sentant la neige mouiller ses pattes. Elle avait horreur de ça. Elle pesta contre les éléments, tout en poursuivant son chemin. Elle grimpait de plus en plus haut dans la montagne, progressant lentement pour ne pas faire de chute. Essayant de déterminer ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer aussi. Elle arriva une bonne quinzaine de minutes plus tard. Elle se tapit à l'orée des bois et observa la scène. Un vampire roux se battait contre ce qui devait être un de ces fameux Cullen. Une humaine à ses côtés, elle n'avait rien à faire ici, elle n'était pas à sa place. Une humaine avec deux vampires. Un peu plus loin un autre combat se déroulait, avec un loup cette fois. Elle partit de sa cachette pour voir ce qui se passait. Un loup couleur sable se battait contre le vampire qu'elle avait vu à Seattle, celui qui semblait être le chef. Elle ne se rappela pas avoir vu la rousse. Peu importe. Elle regarda le combat, plutôt égal dans un premier temps. Le loup se défendait drôlement bien, songea la renarde, elle n'aurait pas tenu très longtemps avant d'avoir les os broyés. D'un coup le loup se fit projeter contre les rochers et resta immobile, il était sûrement sonné à cause du choc. Le vampire s'élança sur lui alors qu'il n'avait aucun moyen de défense. Ne réfléchissant pas plus que nécessaire la kitsune bondit de sa cachette droit sur le vampire, se plaçant stratégiquement, mais pas vraiment intelligemment, entre le vampire et le loup. Elle coupa la course du mort vivant à grand coup de crocs, bien que ses crocs à elle n'était absolument pas fait pour ça. Le combat tourna rapidement à son désavantage. Elle couina quand les ongles du vampire griffèrent sa pattes avant profondément, laissant le sang jaillirent à flot. Affolant les sens du vampire. Elle continua de se battre temps bien que mal. Mais elle ne faisait clairement pas le poids. Elle le savait, elle n'avait pas apprit à se battre et de toute manière elle n'aimait pas ça. La chance étant avec elle, le loup bondit devant elle pour la protéger, ou pas, mais surtout pour s'occuper de la sangsue. Saki en profita pour s'éclipser et essayer de soigner sa blessure le plus vite possible, bien qu'elle est une cicatrisation aussi rapide que celle des loups, elle se doutait qu'il resterait la cicatrice de cette blessure. Jetant un coup d'œil, elle vit que le loup s'en sortait bien désormais. Aussi, courut-elle, sur trois pattes, jusqu'à chez elle dans le but de se soigner comme il faut.

Elle pesta contre elle même. Elle s'était jetée devant un loup pour le protéger. Son instinct de survit était partit en vacance ou s'était une option chez elle. Elle passa un bonne heure à s'engueuler mentalement tout en essayant de se soigner. Pourquoi elle avait fait ça au juste ? Elle avait certes probablement sauvé une vie, ce qui était un geste admirable. Mais ce loup l'avait vu sous sa forme de renard et il n'allait sûrement pas la confondre avec un renard quelconque. Elle faisait la taille d'un gros chien. Elle souffla, il n'allait peut-être plus leur falloir grand chose pour qu'ils découvrent le poteau rose. Ils pouvaient facilement faire le rapprochement avec tout ce qu'ils savaient. Elle serra les poings, elle devait être irréprochable jusqu'à ce que les choses se tasse. En espérant que ça se calme. Parce qu'avec le trésor de chance qu'elle avait déployé jusqu'ici... Elle n'avait fait que des erreurs. Elle soupira énervée contre elle même et le reste du monde sans plus de raisons.

La fin de la journée s'écoula dans le silence le plus total chez la Takamura. Plongée dans ses réflexions, elle s'était coupée du monde extérieur. Fixant sa blessure, elle ne savait plus quoi penser. Elle avait un instinct détraqué qui lui avait dit de protéger un loup. Un putain de loup, c'était pas possible. Quelle plaie. Plus le temps filait plus elle s'énervait. Elle fut couper dans sa réflexion par le mauvais côté de Daichi.

«_ Ne t'avais-je pas prévenu. Ne t'avais-je pas dit de tous les détruire., _**susurra une voix.**_

_ Fichez moi la paix, vous. C'est pas le moment., _**siffla-t-elle énervée**_.

_ Oh que si. Alors, alors dit moi as-tu peur que ce que je t'ai montré ce réalise ?, _**jubila-t-il.**_

_ Non.

_ Non ?

_ Ça n'arrivera jamais., _**affirma-t-elle.**_

_ Vraiment ?

_ Vraiment.

_ Pourtant, je pressens que l'inverse va se produire., _**ricana-t-il.**_

_ Vous pressentez que ce qui vous arrange, alors., _**s'exaspéra-t-elle**_.

_ Tu me vexes.

_ Avez-vous donc si peur de la vérité ?

_ Je n'ai peur de rien.

_ Mais bien sur.

_ Alors, gamine, que comptes-tu faire avec les chiens ?, _**questionna-t-il.**_

_ Rien.

_ Rien ?, _**répéta-t-il surprit.**_

_ C'est une habitude de répéter tout ce que je dis ?

_ Non., _**répliqua-t-il.**_ Je te croyais plus intelligente que ça., _**ajouta-t-il.**_

_ Vous m'avez plutôt cru assez naïve pour que vous puissiez me manipuler., _**fit-elle acide**_.

_ Oui, quel dommage. Au moins sa corse un peu la partie., _**ria-t-il.**_

_ A n'en pas douter., _**souffla-t-elle.**_

_ Que le meilleur gagne.»

Le mauvais côté de Daichi disparut aussi vite qu'il était apparut. Elle était las. Et cet esprit malin, la fatiguait au plus au point. Pourquoi devait-elle se coltiner un esprit maléfique en plus de tout ses autres problèmes plus urgent. Tel était la question... Et puis il la fatiguait, elle ne faisait pas le poids contre vampire, or les loups battaient les vampires et les vampires la battaient elle. Le problème dans le plan de l'autre esprit maléfique était qu'elle ne savait pas se battre et ne souhaitait pas savoir se battre.

Exaspéré elle décida de s'octroyer une balade dehors, histoire de décompresser. Elle marcha un bon moment fixant ses pieds. Elle ne prit pas la peine de regarder ou elle allait. Aussi, ne fut-elle pas étonné de rentrer dans quelqu'un, bien que ça ne l'empêcha pas de pester contre la personne qui ne regardait pas ou elle allait.

«_ Oh excuse moi., _**fit une voix pleurnicharde.**_

_ C'est rien., _**grogna la renarde sentant la douleur revenir dans son bras.**_

_ Je suis Bella Swam., _**se présenta-t-elle.**_

_ Sa...

_ Saki Takamura, je sais., _**la coupa-t-elle**_. Jacob parle souvent de toi., _**crut-elle bon d'ajouter**_.»

Saki venait de la rencontrer et déjà elle la détestait, cette Bella. Et pourtant s'était pas dans sa nature de détester les gens comme cela. Elle avait cette façon hautaine de parler, ou alors c'était elle qui la percevait comme cela. Enfin, toujours est-il qu'elle ne l'aimait pas du tout. Et en plus elle empestait comme les sangsues. Une horreur. Elle pinça les lèvres en reconnaissant l'humaine qui était dans les montagnes. Avec le vampire. Si ses déductions étaient bonne, et c'était probablement le cas, toute cette bataille était de sa faute. Elle semblait inquiètes... Quoique ça intéressait peu la renarde.

«_ D'ailleurs, il est blessé.

_ De qui ?, _**fit la renarde qui ne suivait déjà plus la discussion.**_

_ Jacob.

_ Oh et comment c'est-il blessé ?

_ Un vam- Une chute de moto., _**se rattrapa-t-elle**_. Un mauvaise chute.

_ Je vois., _**répondit la brune amusé de voir qu'avec cette Bella**_, _**le secret des vampires ne tenait qu'à un fil**_. Je te laisse, au revoir.

_ Oui, à bientôt.»

La Takamura espérait bien que le A bientôt ne serait pas de mise. Elle se demandait tout de même ce qui avait bien pu arriver à Jacob. Ça l'inquiétait. Pourtant vu la taille de la meute et l'aide des sangsues, ça n'aurait pas dû arriver. Elle se demandait si d'autres loups avaient été blessé ou non. Elle soupira et reprit le chemin de sa maison.


End file.
